watching over
by pookieortega
Summary: When prim died she woke up in heaven and is reunited with her dad she also sees other familiar faces. Follow her as she watches over loved ones. How will she adjust and who will she see?Also follow katniss and peeta as they move on from the past and make huge decisions. Prim x Rory everlark johale,some hayffie Story gets much better.
1. watching over

Prim pov

Everywhere around me is light and bright. Oh God am I dead?I think I am! The last thing I remember is trying to help and I saw katniss and then everything was black for what seems like forever. I look around and see some golden gates and towns,but it's all light in color. After looking around I start to walk to the town. In the center is a giant glass like opening. When I look down I see district 12. The seam and Victors village and woods.

I'm lost in thought when a familiar voice talks to me.

" Its been a while primrose" daddy!

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" I say as I run and huge him.

"I've been there the whole time and I'm proud of you. It's sad it came to this. You had a huge life to look forward to."he says.

" You were going to get married and have three kids with Rory"

" How did you know that?" I ask.

" well, up here there are books, stories of life. It holds the past present and future but they change as life does."he tells me.

"Wow that's cool,can we watch over family?"

"Of course. Here let me show you."we walk towards the glass center and he taps it. I see mom she's packing her things. She must be traveling soon.

"You can visit her."he tells me.

" what I can visit her!" I all but scream.

"Yeah let's go." He grabs my hand and walks me where she is. A hand reaches out to her and instantly I'm in front of her. Wow. She's on the phone.

"Ok katniss I'll be traveling soon and will see you soon.I'm excited for tomorrow."she says into the ! I missed her. I notice dad is standing by mom looking at her sadly.

"I wish I could talk to her"he says.

"I do too." I say.

"Should we see katniss?" He suggests.

"Of course" I takes my hand and closes his I know it I'm in 12,in front of katniss' walk in and I see katniss holding out a wedding dress. Peeta is behind her smiling at her.

I gasp their getting married!

"I'm so happy and proud of her. She finally realized he was perfect for her." I stand by her and smile proudly at her.

KATNISS POV

I'm in my living room with peeta behind me he wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"I love you katniss"he says.

"I love you too peeta" I say kisses me and I smile at I feel like someone is with us watching us but not in the creepy way,in a safe way. I think of prim.

"What are you thinking of katniss?"peeta asks.

" I wish she could be there tomorrow."I say honesty.

" I do too,same with my brothers and dad."

"Yeah I also wish my dad could be there to walk me down the isle."

"He would have been proud of everything you have done."peeta tells me.

PRIM pov

Wow she thinks of me.I want to hug her but I can't.I miss her so are streaming down my face and I hug my dad.

"I'm so happy she's happy."I tell him.

"Come on lets go back " I nod and we are back . Tomorrow I will see katniss at her I look up I see another familiar face.

FINNICK ODAIR

A/N please review and tell me what you think.I promise it will get better.


	2. the wedding

A/N sorry for errors stupid bit of a lemon

PRIM pov

Finnick !

"Finnick how are you?"I ask.

"Still watching I guess,how are you prim?"

"Overwhelmed" I tell him.

"So did you see katniss? Ready for tomorrow morning?"He asks

"Yeah I'm excited about ?"

"Yep,at first I thought it was all an I saw how worried katniss was when he was gone"I nod in agreement.

"My love Annie will be there and my boy Finn."he tells me.

"You had a son?"I ask nods.

Soon an older women walks up to 's smiles at us and give finnick a hug.

"Ahh hello mags"says gimmicks to her.

"Do you remember katniss' sister prim?"She nods to me

The time passes by quickly and I smile proudly when it's time to go to my sister's we arrive I notice we are not the only spirits. I look over to see peetas family,finnick,mags,wireiss,gales dad,rue,and both mom doesn't look very happy,but his dad music starts and she comes down the isle with haymitch.

Peeta pov

She looks so beautiful and happy.I can't imagine marrying any other person.i wonder if my family can see,and prim and her dad. Katniss is so beautiful I'm so happy she's the girl to be my wife. I will spend the rest of my life with her .someday she will have my kids and we will forever be happy.

"Katniss Everdean,I have loved you since the day I first saw have saved me time and time have been through so much together and will go through so much more.I love you. Always"

"Peeta Mellark you are my boy with the bread,my dandelion in the spring. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever and always I love you."she says .

We say I

"I do" and kiss after that we eat a delicious cake and dance we finally get home.

"We still have one thing to do" she says.I get the bread and we toast it,finally I feel married. I turn and kiss her,she wraps her arms around me and my hand reaches to undo her dress. She kisses me fiercely and unbuttotons my pants and beforeI know it we are in our bed,she gasps as I enter her and the night is filled with moans and gasps until we reach a high point of pleasure.

" you love me real or not real"

"Real"she whispers we will be together forever and always.

A/N sorry the first two chapters aren't super amazing but I promise it gets much better review I need to know what you think.


	3. Rory

A/N thanks for review and review I love constructive criticism.I am also having the story be more everlark and have their life with prim helping through is helping with big again please review.

Prim pov

We walk in the town to the Hawthornes house. Rory is home and Gale is still here after the wedding. I can't believe I would have been with Rory. Well I guess I can see it,but still. He is hot and nice. I wish I wasn't dead. I walk to his room but I'm alone. He is sitting on the bed and Gale is talking to him.

"I wish I could be friends with her again" says Gale.

"I wish prim was still alive,I really liked her." Says Rory. Aww he is so sweet.

"That is the reason I can't be friends with her. If I didn't make that stupid bomb she would be alive and well." A tear rolls down his face.

"Gale you didn't know that would happen...it's coins fault."

"Alright goodnight" says Gale as he walks away.

Rory looks straight at me. He looks confused and scared."P-p-p-prim?" Whoa can he see me?"You can see me?" I ask."I can. What?why?how?"He asks.

"I don't know,no one else can see me."I say back."is it true,you liked me?"

"Yeah I did but now..."He trails off.

"I know. I wish I could still be here and be able to hold you even hold your hand...anything."I notice another tear.I walk to his hand and place mine over it. Then the other hand reaches out to his closes his eyes and places a hand where mine is.

"I'll see you soon."I say to him. I then go to my dad and we ascend to heaven. When back we walk through the town.

"Prim" I hear from behind me. When I look it's rue.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Your sister is an amazing person."

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too."I tell her. "We should hang out sometime"

"Alright see you around."she then walks away. A few minutes later she comes back with clove,Cato,marvel,and glimmer.

"Uhhh" is all I can say.I'm so shocked they tried to kill her,in fact marvel did kill her and katniss killed him.

"We want to say sorry. We were pretty much forced to try and kill her and we want to say thanks for trying to end the hunger games. You have an amazing sister." Says clove. Then I see thresh walk to us.

"That means a lot to me and I want to be friends." I say.

A/N aww so cute their friends and next chapter will be will help with life saving she be with Rory? What will happen with Gale? Katniss and peeta?

Rawrr3210 is my co-writer


	4. forgiveness

A/N exciting chapter !

Katniss pov

It's been a week since my wedding. A fun week too. Peeta is the perfect husband.I can't imagine life without him. It's nightime and we are sitting by the fire.

"I love you katniss"he says

"I love you too peeta"I turn and kiss him."let's go to bed"we walk up the stairs and he opens his arms so I can lay down in them.l slowly allow sleep to come...

I'm running through the forest to my meeting place with Gale.

"Hey catnip" he says.

Then prim is there with us,so is peeta.

"Katniss you need to become friends with Gale he didn't kill me. Coin did. forgive him."she tells me.

Forgive him.

"Katniss it's okay to forgive him you'll be happier with Gale as a friend again."peeta tells me.

"Catnip?"Gale asks

"Okay"I say and with that we go hunting and after we all sit there together. Peeta kisses me and Gale doesn't even get mad...

I wake with a start. ShouldI forgive him? He is still here in 12.I should talk to peeta. I get up and head to the bathroom.I noticed I was sweaty so I hopped in the shower. When I woke it was about 6:45,I must have been in here awhile because before I know it l feel arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning beautiful."He whispers in my ear. I turn around in his arms and kiss him on the mouth.

"Good morning Mr Mellark,anything I can help you with?"

"Well, Mrs Mellark I was hoping that you would let me wash your hair."He smirks.

"Sure. Only if I can do the same."

"Of course."He then washes my hair and I his. After that we make love in the shower..

At breakfast I decide to tell him about the dream.

"Peeta last night I had this dream and prim was telling me to forgive Gale and become friends with I?"

""I think you should.I had a similar dream to yours."

"Okay"

Prim pov(early that day)

"Prim I have assigned you to watch over your sister when it comes to big decisions and life crisis. Your her guardian angel now"an angel tells me.

"Visit her through dreams by placing your hand on her while she peeta too."

"I will oh thank you."my dad just smiles at me as I go to her.

When I get down there she is asleep.I do as I was told and place my hand on I close my eyes o see what she 's the forest. Gale she needs to become friends with I place him in and he calls for should be here with her,so he is next to her. I talk to her and try to convince peeta does too. I explained everything. She agrees and go's hunting. Then I place a happy scene in her mind. She wakes up and go's into the bathroom. I decide to help peeta too. I place him in a dream where he and Gale are friends,good soon wakes up and go's into the bathroom with katniss.

After that I sit there and think of what I can do to help. She needs to become friends with Gale and then she just needs to be happy. Eventually they will need to have kids but katniss never wanted kids.I will help peeta convince her.I don't want to rush her.

I sit there and think for about half an hour, when her and peeta stumble out naked,her straddling his hips. So I decide to leave. Ewww I just saw my brother-in-law's butt. I go to Rory's house. He's awake.

"Hey prim,how's it going"he asks

"It's not to good...I just saw my sister have sex on accident and it was traumatizing."He laughs and I blush.

"It's okay" I smile at him.

"I got a job.I work for peeta now. That's where I'm going in a few."

"Oh wow that's cool" later I follow him to the bakery.

"Good morning"he says to peeta."have a nice morning?"He smiles and I laugh at him. He is trying real hard not to laugh.

"Yes a very good morning."He turns to katniss and winks,she blushes even more than him.

"Don't laugh Rory"I tell him. He just smiles even more.

"Hey do you know where your brother is?"asks katniss. She will be friends with Gale.

"Umm I think he's at home"

"Ok I'll be back later. I love you peeta."she kisses him and walks out.

Katniss pov

I walk to Gale's house and knock on the door.

"Hey catnip"he says as he invites me in.

"Hey Gale,I want to talk to you."I say.

"K,what's up"

"I want to be friends again, I'm so sorry I blamed you for prims death."

"Okay katniss. I'm so happy you forgive me." He then hugs me.

"I actually have news for you. I've been dating Johanna and I'm going to propose to her. Tomorrow I leave for district 7."

A/N ohhh will happen next?thanks for all the views please review.


	5. gales discovery

A/N sorry for errors stupid autocorrect

Gale pov

"I leave for district 7 tomorrow."I tell her.

"I'm so happy for you. Come to dinner at my house later okay?" She tells me. Hmm dinner with the mellarks,never thought I'd say that.

"Okay catnip" she then walks away

Katniss pov

I walk to the bakery and find it busy.I don't see peeta though.

"Peeta...Peeta...Peeta where are you?"I walk to the back to find peeta on the gripping his hair and eyes shut.

"Peeta...Peeta Mellark listen to me..."

"Mutt.."

"Peeta Mellark I love you..please come back to me"

"Always"he says. I kiss him and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you katniss" he says."please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"No you never hurt me"I tell him." Come on you need to go back."We walk back to the front.

"Hey guys."says Rory."the rush is over."

"Okay"says peeta

Later that day...

"Gale is coming for dinner." I say

"Good I want to talk with him."he says

"Talk to him...why?"I ask

"I think we should be friends."

"That would be good. He's going to propose to Johanna."

"He is? I didn't know they were going out."

"Yeah I guess so. Tomorrow he leaves."

The door bell rings and I get it.

"Hey Gale come in."

"Thanks for dinner catnip."

"No problem." We eat a nice dinner and peeta and Gale hold a nice conversation.l sit quietly and listen. Peeta and Gale become friends with each other. This is nice to have my best friend again.

"This was great thanks again for dinner. I promise to visit more."

"Okay Gale. Go get her."l then give him a hug."bye catnip"he says,then leaves.

"That went well."says peeta.

Gale pov

I wake up and say good bye to my mom,post,Vick and then I go say bye to Rory but stop by door because I hear him taking to someone. He better not have a girl in there,he's only 15.I decide to barge in. When I enter I see him staring next to him.

"Okay prim but-" he stops when I come in.

"Rory what's going on? Prim,prim is dead?" I ask confused. He sighs.

"I guess I should tell you. I can see prim. She's here and she was sent to watch over katniss and peeta,but she talks to me because I can see her."

"What the hell Rory are you okay? Listen I know you loved her and you miss her but she's dead and not coming back." A tear rolls down my face.

Prim pov

He loves me?what!

"Rory is it true,that you love me" I ask him.

"Yeah it's true."

"Exactly"says Gale

"I wasn't talking to you Gale.I wish you could see her."

"Rory don't worry I'll visit him in a dream."I tell him.

"Whatever Rory.I'll see you soon.I am leaving for district 7 tomorrow. Bye."

"I wish he believed me" he says.

"I will visit him in a dream,and try to show myself but I don't" I tell him.

"Oh and Rory, I love you too."I say as I leave.I should check on I get to her house they are both sitting on the couch.

"Peeta I can't, I just can't."I hear katniss say.

"But katniss think of how amazing it would be to have a child."says peeta.

"I can't. I can't fail it like I did prim and rue. I can't."she's crying katniss don't cry.

"Katniss you didn't fail them. Please don't cry." Peeta wraps his arms around her. Maybe I should help peeta on this.

Gale pov

When I arrive at district 7 Johanna is the first I see. When we are at home I finally do it.

"I love you Johanna and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"I ask

"Yes of course I will marry you. You kept me waiting long enough." She says.

"I also want to move to district 12 again "


	6. the dreams

A/N thanks for everything I will try to do better.

Prim pov

I walk over to where Gale is sleeping and repeat the process of the dreams. In the dream I put Gale in the memory of yesterday. Only this time he can see me. "I wish you could see her." Says Rory.

"I can see her" Gale says starring straight at me."Prim,it's you,but the bomb,how are you...what?"

"Gale I'm not alive but I'm here, normally you can't see me but I'm here. Please believe Rory. It's true." He looks at me flabbergasted."and my death wasn't your fault it was coins 't beat yourself up about it."

After that I decide to go back to katniss' house and help peeta convince her. When I enter the house, katniss and peeta are sitting on their bed,katniss crying into peeta's chest."shh it was only a 's okay is fine. Go back to sleep. I love you katniss"

Aww poor katniss. Her husband is amazing. I'm happy she has him, but those nightmares are awful. I should help her tonight. With that I walk over and try to help her.

They are sitting in a meadow with a baby girl in her lap and peeta has his arms around her. Gale and Johanna are sitting next to them and Annie and her son Finn are sitting by them. Me and dad are standing near them and so is mom. Even haymitch is there with effie. The valley song plays in her head...

Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass

A soft green pillow...

With that I leave her to dream. When I look at peeta though,he looks in pain. He must be having a nightmare. So when I enter his mind, I see katniss dead on the ground and snow killing a child that looks like katniss.

"I'm sorry Mr Mellark but she's a mutt and had to die. Both of them."says snow and peeta is lying on the ground crying. I do my best to try and change the dream.

The dream I put him in is him and katniss in the house and she is pregnant. A little girl and boy run into the house and peeta picks them up and hugs them."daddy" the little girl squeaks. The boy then goes to katniss and hugs her as much as he can."I love you momma"he tells her.

I leave him to dream in peace and go back to heaven. When I get there I see my dad talking to finnick.

"I am so proud of Annie and Finn."I hear finnick tell my dad.

"Yeah I'm proud of Lilly she became a fantastic doctor."

"Hi daddy" I say to him and he smiles at me. "I'm proud of you prim. You have been an incredible angel."

"Thanks daddy. I love helping them. They deserve to be happy." I then turn and find rue with the other dead tributes.

"Hey rue."I say. She turns and sees me. "Oh hey prim. Quick question, who do you think would be a better superhero. Cato or marvel? I say Cato but glimmer says marvel. We need a tie breaker."

"Ummm...I say-"

Katniss pov

When I wake up I notice peeta is in the shower. So I decide to hop in with him. After that we make breakfast and head down to the bakery. "I love you katniss"peeta says as we walk through town. "I love you too peeta" we are alone in the bakery so I decide to sing as I help peeta bake.

"I love it when you sing. He tells me and wraps his arms around my waist. I was singing the valley song.

"That song was in my dream last night."I tell him."your nightmare?"He asks.

"No I had a dream after that. It was nice."He then asks me what it was about. I sigh,crap I have to tell him.

"It was about me and you in the meadow with Gale and Johanna. My dad and prim were there and so was my mom. Haymitch and effie were there too. We had a daughter."I say the last part quietly but he hears me. His smile widens and he hugs me."That could be a reality."He whispers in my ear.

"Not prim and my dad."I say sighs but says"no but I'm sure they are watching over us."He says.

"Maybe that could happen. Maybe."I say.


	7. kisses,weddings,and babies

Katniss pov

"Peeta wake up. Wake up we have to get ready for the wedding." It's been 4months since Gale proposed. They decided to move here and have the wedding here in 12.

"Hmm..."He says as he wakes up. I kiss him and pull him up."come on" I say as I am still trying to get him up."fine"he mumbles and follows me to the shower. Since it only takes 10 minutes for him to get ready he makes breakfast.

Peeta is dressed in a white button up shirt and black pants. I braid my hair to the side and put on an orange dress (the same shade of peeta's favourite color)and head down stairs.

"Mmm smells good."I say as I walk in."well it is your favourite."I notice cheese buns on the table. I take one and savor every bite.

At about 11 we walk over to where the wedding is. Johanna walks down the isle and they say their vows. At the reception we talk to them.

"Congrats you guys."says peeta."Yeah I'm happy for you guys"I say. "Thanks for coming"says Gale. Then Johanna turns to me."Hey brainless. What? No bun in the oven yet? I thought for sure you would already have one,what with bread boy over here."

"No,not yet Johanna." I say and peeta is laughing at my blush.

Prim pov

,"Hey Rory"I say as I walk to his side."wow you look beautiful prim."He says to me.

"Thanks you look really good too." I tell him. He does look really handsome and nice.

"I wish I could dance with you."He said to me. I smile and is when peeta walks up to us.

"Hey Rory,what's up?"He says to him."nothing much. I'm not much of a wedding person."

"Oh I understand. Our cake came out great. I'm proud of you. You were great at frosting."

"Yeah it is. Thanks. Gale looks happy about it."says Rory."Yeah he does."says peeta."I'll see you later."

"Bye peeta"

Rory pov(that night)

I sit there on my bed after the wedding. My tie on the floor and my shirt untucked. Then prim comes in."Hey Rory."she says.

"Hey prim."I say. She sits next to me and her hand caresses my face. I feel a light breeze but nothing solid. The next thing she does surprises me. She kisses me. I can't really feel it physically but mentally I can. Every part of her that touches me feels like a breeze lightly against me.

When we break,she whispers"I love you"in my ear."I love you too."I say and she smiles at me.

Katniss pov

He looks at me lovingly and I know I can't deny him. He has been dropping hints for the last 4months. Plus next week is his birthday and I know that he will ask for is the one war I won't win. Maybe I should talk to haymitch first. He always knows what to do. He gets up to leave for the bakery so I will go when he leaves.

"I'm going to the bakery now."He tells me."Okay I might go hunting."I say. When he leaves I go to haymitch's house.

He is surprisingly up."Good morning sweetheart."He grumbles"come for a drink or life saving advice."He says.

"The advice."I say."what is bothering you now,sweetheart."He asks.

"Peeta wants kids."I say.

"You know you could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him. Give the boy some damn kids."he says to me.

"I'm afraid of what could happen to them. What if I can't even care for one? What if I can't have one? What if I'm not a good mother? What if something happens to peeta and I turn into my mother?"

"Nothing will happen to peeta and you will be a great mother. You took care of prim for a long time."

"But look at what happened to her"I all but .run down my face.

"Sweetheart,everything will be fine."He assures me."Thanks haymitch."

"Anytime sweetheart."I then run to the woods.


	8. agreeing

A/N thanks for following please review! I update a lot:) her is chapter 8! Warning:a bit of a lemon.

Katniss pov

Today is peeta's 19th birthday. So this morning I woke up early,took a shower and laid back by him,waiting for him to wake up. His eyes finally flutter open.

"Good morning handsome. Happy birthday!"I say and he smiles. I kiss him and I can feel him smile. He rolls me over so that he is on top and kisses harder. I let out a moan as he slides his tongue in my mouth. His lips move down to my neck as he invites himself to my pants. He also takes off my shirt. I take off his pyjama pants and underwear. I let out a huge moan as he enters me. He starts out slow but as it goes on his pace quickens. I sigh his name and he dose the same to me. An hour later his muscles tighten and he gets faster as he climaxes.

"I love you katniss."He says when we're done."I love you too peeta."I pant. Once we are dressed we make breakfast. Afterwards haymitch drops by. We go to the bakery and Rory tells him happy birthday.

Gale and Johanna come down to the bakery. It's been a month and a half since their wedding."Hey catnip"he says to me."got some news for you."He says.

Johanna walks up to me and smiles."I'm pregnant brainless"she announces."wow that was fast."I say"congratulations" peeta walks up from behind and wraps his arms around me."That is news congratulations."He then shakes hands with Gale.

"Hey bread boy when will you be putting a bun in that oven" Johanna says pointing at me."whenever katniss is ready for a child"he says and kisses my hair. Johanna just laughs and says"okay"

"Dose mom know yet?"Rory asks.

"No not yet. I'm gonna tell her next."He then orders and Tyler the other employee peeta hired gets it.

That night after dinner I tell peeta what I have decided.

"Peeta I've decided that I will have a child with you."He smiles the most brilliant smile I've ever seen."Katniss your sure that this is what you want?"I nod and he picks me up and spins "I love you so much."He says."I love you too peeta" he takes me up stairs and we try.

A/N thanks for views please she finally agreed


	9. the appointment

Prim pov

"I am so happy she's agreeing with peeta."I tell my dad."I am happy she's moving on."He says. After that I decide to go to see Rory. When I get to his room he is asleep. I guess you could say that we are dating if I weren't dead. Poor Rory we can't even have a real relationship or move on because of me. I kiss his head and go away.

I decide to go to the meadow. When I get there I start to sing.

"Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

Here is safe,here is warm

Here the trees guard you from every harm..."

I start to cry because it reminds me of when katniss would sing to me. Now she can't even see me. Wait a minute she can't see me but I can send a sign. I touch the ground and make an evening primrose grow.

I go to her house and sit on the couch waiting for them. A month ago she agreed and they have been trying like crazy since.I then here a familiar sound. Buttercup!

He meows at me obviously recognizing me. I try to pet him and don't succeed. I hear footsteps from behind me and when I turn I find peeta in his underwear. He walks over to where we are and sits next to buttercup.

"Hey kitty" he says as he pets him. Buttercup enjoys actually being pet. It's good to see he likes someone besides me. When I see katniss,she is also in her underwear. Buttercup hisses at her.

"I'll still cook you"katniss says. Peeta and I laugh at that,and katniss just glares at him.

"Today I'm gonna get the pregnancy tests." She tells him."I am not going to work today."He replies."I want to be with you."

"Fine"she says after some thinking.

Katniss pov

Later that day

When peeta and I are dressed we walk down to the store and by 6 pregnancy tests."are you ready"I ask him. He nods and I go and pee on 3 of them to make sure.

After 2 minutes I turn to peeta and ask"are you ready?" He answers me with a smile. When I look at all of them I see one line.

"So does it mean your pregnant?"He asks me.

"No I'm not pregnant,peeta"and with that I break down. Peeta holds me and whispers reassurances in my ear."It's okay katniss,we can try don't cry. I love you katniss no matter what."

"What if I can't even conceive?"I ask him.

"I'll love you no matter what."

Later that day I go hunting with Gale."are you okay katniss?you seem off today."

A few tears escape from my eyes."We are trying to get pregnant. But when we did the tests I wasn't and I was thinking that maybe I can't. That's the one thing only I can give to peeta and I possibly can't even do that. I'm also just scared."

"It's okay katniss. You just need to keep trying, and if you don't think you guys can you can go to the hospital and find out if your fertile. Don't worry katniss."

"Thanks Gale."I say and hug him.

Two months later

"Did you check the test already?"peeta asks."No I waited for you"I say. We have been trying for 2months and last week I was sick. So we think we are.

"You can look"I say to him and he dose. He looks up and shakes his head."No" I sigh

"I think we should go to the hospital and find out if I am even fertile."I say."Okay I'll make the appointment don't worry love."He says to me.

That's when the phone rings."hello?"

"Hello sweetie"

"Mom?"

"I wanted to tell you that I have been sent to the hospital for district 12,so I will be moving here. I'm at the hospital right now. I remembered that I wanted to tell you,but they sent me here right away. I missed you so visit soon."

"I will mom. Can you actually make an appointment for me."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need to see if I'm fertile"

"Oh. Okay katniss, tomorrow at 2:00"

The next day we walk to the hospital together. I walk to the receptionist and tell her"2:00for katniss mellark" she nods and I sit down.

"Hey brainless " it's Johanna. She is about 4months pregnant and showing.

"Hey Johanna"I say."what are you doing here"she asks. I tell her and she gives me a sad look and a hug.

"Catnip?"it's Gale. Johanna tells him and he hugs me too."It's ok catnip"he says.

"Katniss Mellark"a lady calls."bye guys"I say and we walk away. They bring us to a room and when the doctor turns around its my mom.

"Mom?"I ask

"Hello sweetie.I'm your doctor now. So I will need to make sure that both of you are fertile."

"First I must ask you some questions. Since being sexually active have you been experiencing symptoms or while being sexually active have you been experiencing unusual symptoms."

"Mom!"I say blushing feriously."I have to ask you these questions sweetie. Same for peeta."I turn to him and he is blushing too. We answer the questions and then she has to check down there.

"Well everything looks fine but your a little red and swollen though. Meaning that..um how can I put this...Well it means that..um...Peeta needs to be gentler." She starts to blush and peeta is as red as a tomato.

"Now peeta I need a sample of your sperm." She says handing him a glass tube."you need to fill it up."

"So I ..uh ..have to.. "he says then leaves the room."Now for your tests."she does several tests and some involved needles. I hate needles.7 minutes later peeta comes back. Blushing hecka.

"Okay you can go I will call you when your results come back. Go get this medicine it will help."she writes down a prescription for me. We get the medicine and ho home.

I wish I could conceive. Hope I can.

The next day we stay home and at about 12:34 my mom called.

"I have your results"she says "and you-"

A/N perfect time to end this chapter. please for clifhanger


	10. babies,flowers,and deer

Disclaimer:I don't own the hunger games. Sadly.

Katniss pov

"Your results came in. You can, but barely. It will be harder than most people,because of what your body went through. Peeta has nothing wrong with him. You have a 55% chance of having a baby." She tells me.

"Thanks mom."I reply."any time sweetie."she says and hangs up. I turn to peeta and explain everything.

"So we can but it will be hard."He says."I'm just happy we can."I smile with that and hug him. He always knows what to say."I love you peeta"I tell him."I love you too katniss,always"he tells me.

"I am going hunting" I say as I walk over to where my bow is. As soon as I speak it buzzes with life.

"Okay be safe."He says with a kiss. When I get to the forest I see 3 squirrels and shoot them in the eye. It's winter and most animals are hibernating but this winter is warmer than most. Some are still out, perfect for hunting.

I decide to go to the lake and to the little house built by it. This is where my dad would take me and where I saw Bonnie and twill. I miss dad.

Afterwards I decide to go to the meadow. When I am at the meadow I see it. Just barely growing. An evening primrose. I go and sit right next to it. Prim. I feel the tears escape from my eyes and land on the petals.

"I miss you so much."I say to the flower hoping that she can hear me wherever she is.

I go back to the lake and I see a deer. I'm about to shoot but it gets shot before I can. I turn around to find Gale there.

"Hey catnip"he says."Hey" I replied."first deer I've seen in months."I say.

"Yeah me too." We both skin it and split up the meat."You can have the skin"I say.

When I get home dinner is ready. Peeta comes to me and kisses me on the lips. We eat a nice dinner and have a conversation with each other. We then go back to our usual routine of trying.

The next month:

I wake up and head to the forest. I shoot a bird but as I am cleaning it a wave of nausea comes over me. Weird, I never get sick over bird guts. Ever.

I drop of some meat at haymitch's and get sick again.

"You okay sweetheart?" Haymitch asks me."Yeah I'm fine just a little sick today I guess."I tell him."whatever you say"he says and I just look at him and then leave.

The next week I notice my period is late. Damn. This can only mean one thing. So with that I decide to try a pregnancy test. It's positive.

"Peeta! Peeta come here! Peeta hurry!"I yell to him. I can hear his footsteps coming.

"What?! What's wrong katniss?!"he yells as he runs.

"Peeta... I'm pregnant"


	11. pregnant

A/N thanks for the review. Please review! I love to hear from you my sugarcubes!ha hunger games jokes!

Disclaimer: I wish I could own thg but I can't.

Katniss pov

"Peeta...I'm pregnant"

He looks shocked. Like he doesn't believe me. I guess I wouldn't either. It processes in his head and he smiles at me,a wonderful smile.

"Y-y-your pregnant!?"He says. I smile and nod. He then hugs me and gives me a long passionate kiss.

"I love you katniss"he says but never lets go."I love you too peeta"I tell him and kiss him again. He gets down on his knees and kisses my stomach."I love you too little baby."He said to it.

Prim pov

I go to katniss' house and I see katniss standing as peeta kisses her stomach. She must be pregnant! Peeta got what he wanted. I'm so happy for her.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Says peeta. Katniss looks at him."do we have to?"She asks.

"Well yeah, at least important people like your mom and haymitch."He says to her.

"Fine but we should have an appointment first."she tells him. He nods and says"I'll go make the appointment."she nods and follows.

Afterwards peeta says" tomorrow at 2:00,now I have to go to the bakery. You coming?"He asks.

"No I can't stand the smell of food right now."she replied to him

"Okay, I love you katniss."He says.

"We love you too."He smiles at her reply. When he leaves she leaves the house. Where is she going?

When I look I notice its the path that leads to the memorial of me,on the side of her house. When I died they got a tombstone and put it in the garden of primroses that peeta planted. Slowly more flowers of other types were added. Even a path and bench. It looks beautiful now.

She goes and sits next to the tombstone."Hey prim. I miss you so much and wish you could be here right now."a tear rolls down her face."I am pregnant and very scared. What if I can't care for it? I'm so scared. But I'm happy. It's what peeta deserves. I love you. I wish this baby could meet its aunt. You would be a wonderful aunt and even better mom. You should be the one alive not me. All I've done is kill people."No katniss, you will be a wonderful mom. You don't kill,you save.l decide to show her by making a primrose grow in front of her.

"Prim" she whispers in astonishment. She picks it and runs to the house. When she is in the house, she sits in the kitchen crying while holding the primrose.

When peeta came home he found her crying."Katniss! What's wrong love?"He says as he picks her up and puts her on his lap. He places her head in the crook of his neck and his head over hers. He wraps his arms around her.

"Shh it's okay. She is in a better place with your dad. Whatching over us right now. I'm sure she is happy too."He tells her and kisses her hair. She is lucky to have him as an husband.

"I love you peeta" she says and kisses him.

"I love you too katniss ,always" he carries her to the couch and makes dinner. When they are sitting at the table she eats nothing.

"Katniss you need to eat, you need to eat for the baby"he tells her and she nods and takes a bite.

Peeta pov

"Wake up katniss."I have to wake her up which is normal because she is sleeping more."hmm"she growls as she wakes up.

"We have an appointment. Now go eat breakfast it's on the table" I tell her and she does. When she is ready we head for the town. We get to the hospital and check in.

"Mrs Mellark"calls the lady. We are lead to a room and wait. Her mother enters the room and looks surprised.

"Katniss? Is everything okay? Why are you here?" She asks.

"I'm fine mom, I just think...I might be pregnant."she says. Her mother smiles and says" let me check that" she asks for a urine sample and hands her a plastic cup. Katniss leaves the room.

"Are you excited peeta?"She asks me."Yeah I've always wanted kids."I tell her and she smiles."Well I'm happy for you guys"

Katniss enters the room and hands her the cup. Her mother leaves the room to take it down to the lab.7 minutes later she comes back with results.

"Katniss you are pregnant!"she says happily."two weeks."I take the hand I was holding and kiss it.

"I will now do an ultrasound."she tells us.""I need you to lift your shirt. It will be cool."she places a blue gel on her stomach and a wand thing. The screen lights up and she moves it around. She points to a small black dot and says" that is your baby. Let me get the heartbeat."she presses a button and instantly the room is filled with a light thumping noise. A tear rolls down my face. I look over to katniss to see the same with her.

"I will be sending a picture with you." She presses another button and instantly a picture comes out.

As we walk home I stare at the picture of our baby.

Katniss pov(two weeks after)

"I'm going hunting."I announce as I walk down the stairs.

"No your not! Katniss your pregnant! I don't think you should be hunting!" He says running after me.

"Peeta listen to me. I am only a month pregnant, I'll be fine. Plus we are low on meat,and I don't like meat from the butcher. I will be extra careful and won't strain myself. Just let me hunt."I argue.

" fine but please be careful. I love you both so much."He says as he places a hand on my stomach. I kiss him and say "we love you too peeta" and leave.

On my way I run into Johanna. She is about 5months pregnant and really showing."Hey brainless. What's up?"She asks.

"I was just heading out to the woods."I answer.

"Oh that's where Gale is. I was wondering if you want to help pick out things for the nursery?"

"Um..sure."I say. We walk over to a baby store Delly opened. Delly is still great friends with peeta. She married Thom and they have a son named mika.(mee-ka)

"Hey Delly."I say as we walk through the door." Hey katniss hi Johanna. How's peeta?"She asks me.

"He is good." I reply."aunty katniss!" I hear as mika runs towards me."Hey mika" I say as I pick him up.

Johanna and I pick up what she needs and I help her set up. They are having a boy. Afterwards I walk over to the forest and find Gale.

"Hey catnip"he says to me."Hey"I say catch 4 birds each and 2 turkeys. I feel fine until we start to clean th animals. I start to throw up,and Gale holds my hair. When I am done he says"katniss... are you pregnant?"

I sigh."Yeah... how did you know?"I ask quietly

"I have a pregnant wife and I have seen my mom pregnant 3 times. I know what it looks like,and the symptoms."

"You can't tell anyone. When we tell you,you need to act surprised, okay?"

"Okay, congratulations catnip"he says

"Thanks"with that he skins mine too and we head to the hob. I buy what I need and head home.

"I am home!"I yell as I walk in." In here" he yells from his painting room. When I enter,he is finishing his picture. It's of me hold a baby,peeta by my side. We are in the meadow and I notice a primrose growing.

"I love it peeta"I tell him and I give him a hug from behind. He turns and smiles at me."I'm happy you love it"

"Lets make dinner. Im hungry" I say to him.

"I see your appetite came back"he says with a smile."yes it has now go make me some food, I'm starving"I say as I pat him butt to hurry him up.

We have a delicious dinner and I fall asleep on the couch. He picks me up and brings me to our room.

He falls asleep with his hand on my stomach.

A/N thanks for views and reviews!please review and I will post! This was a happy chapter,hope you liked it!:)


	12. telling everyone

A/N thanks again please please review!

Disclaimer:I don't own the hunger games

Katniss pov

It's been a month since hunting with Gale and peeta and I have decided to tell people now. We sit at the table eating breakfast.

"So who should we tell?"He asks. I think about of who is important to me."Well, mom knows,we should tell haymitch,Gale and Johanna, Delly,and Annie. Oh and Rory and Tyler."I nods in agreement.

We take a shower and head to the bakery. Tyler and Rory are already opening.

"Hey guys"I say and they turn to me."Hey katniss" Rory says."sup" says Tyler. "We have some news"I continue.

"Katniss is pregnant"says peeta proudly.

"Wow!congratulations"says Rory."That's cool,congratulations man"says Tyler shaking peeta's hand.

"Thanks. Now we'll be back later. We're going to tell people." Peeta says to them.

We leave to Gale's house."Hey guys" Gale says as he opens the door. He invites us in and we sit at the table where Johanna is sitting.

"So what's up" says Gale obviously knowing where this is going."I'm pregnant" I say.

"Wow! Congratulations catnip,peeta!" Gale says 'surprised'.

"You finally knocked her up. I knew you had it in you bread boy."she pats him on the back and peeta blushes at her statement.

"Thanks" he says.

"So wait a minute. If your the girl on fire and he is the boy with the bread,dose that make this kid toast?"She said laughing.

"I guess it does."I say. After a while of talking we head over to haymitch's house.

He is awake."Hello sweetheart, what do you want now" he says.

"What did you run out of liquor already?" I ask him. He just glares."We came to tell you something." Peeta says.

" I'm pregnant haymitch."I say

"So you gave him a child after all" he claps "good job sweetheart"he says sarcastically.

"Well I guess I should start to go sober now."

"Wait, did you just say you are going sober?"I question."I never thought I'd hear that"

"I minus well,with another you running around." He says

"Thank you"I say.

"Anytime sweetheart" he says. "Take care of this kid" he says to me and I nod

After we visit Delly and she is ecstatic. We even tell greasy sae because of all she has done for us.

When I go to sleep that night,I feel happy with my baby between peeta and I. His hand resting on my stomach.

A month later

I wake up to the smell of food. Peeta isn't beside me. I take a quick shower and as I get dressed I notice my pants don't fit. My shirt feels tighter than usual. I lift it up and see a slight bump. I rub my hand up and down the small bump.

"Peeta! Come look!" I yell. He runs up stairs and says " what is I-" he stops when he sees my hand on the has been waiting for me to start to show.

"Katniss!"Peeta says puts his hand on my stomach and kisses every inch of it."hi baby.I love you so much."He says to the bump. I just laugh at his excitement.

"I love you peeta."I tell him. He smiles and says "I love you katniss"

"I need bigger clothes."I tell him remembering that I am in my underwear and shirt. He nods and says" we can go shopping today" with that he leads me down stairs

A/N thanks again I want to add more haymitch, what do you think?


	13. everthorne

A/N love the reviews! Please let me know more!

Katniss pov

We walk over to the store where you can buy clothes. When we enter we walk to the maternity clothes.

"Mrs Mellark,you are in the maternity section." Says the clerk."I know."I reply and she smiles and nods. She must know now.

We buy a bunch of clothes for me. Peeta just smiles at me the whole time. When we get home, I change out of the sweats I was wearing to some pants.

When I go down stairs I see haymitch. He looks better and doesn't smell of alcohol.

"Wow you really are going sober" I say. He looks at me and I remember I'm wearing a tight shirt so you can really see my bump.

"Yeah sweetheart. For that one" he says pointing at my stomach. I sit down at the table and rub my stomach. Peeta smiles at me and I know he is happy with the shirt I am wearing.

"You are so beautiful"peeta tells me."I love you peeta" I say.

"So, do you know the gender yet?"Haymitch asks.

"No tomorrow we have an appointment. Do you want to know or keep it a surprise katniss?"He asks me.l think about it. I guess I wouldn't be able to wait.

"I think we should find out."I tell him."I think it will be a baby boy."I say."hmm I have a feeling it will be a girl."Peeta says.

"Either way I hope it's like you peeta."haymitch says.

I laugh and say"me too",but of course peeta disagrees.

"I hope it looks and acts like katniss."He says to us. A few minutes later haymitch leaves.

Prim pov

I walk with my dad by katniss' house."look what I learned."I say as I make a flower grow."Yeah,it's cool isn't it."he says to me. He does the same.

"Do you remember when katniss brought back primroses,and showed you what you were named after."He asks me and I do."I made those grow."He said

"You made those!?"I ask him and he smiles at me. Later he leaves and I go to Rory's house. He is off today. When I enter his room he is reading.

"Hey Rory" I say. He looks up and smiles at me."Hey prim" he says.

"I've been working on something."I looks confused. I walk over and kiss him. I've been working on feeling things. Now instead of barely feeling, it feels like a liquid. I go through but I can still feel him.

"I can feel you! That's amazing!"he says."look at what else l can do."I say and go to the Windowsill. I make a flower grow out side his window. I make more and more grow until it spells out I love you.

"I love you too."He tells me and smiles. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me fiercely. I feel like a flower is blossoming inside me,and I kiss him back.

A/N sorry for a short chapter. Yay everthorn(for prim and Rory)


	14. the name

Katniss pov

We wake up and get ready for the day. At about 2:40 we walk through town to the hospital. Today we finally get to know the gender.

"Hey sweetie ready for the ultrasound?" My mom asks. I nod and peeta looks eager to find out if it is a boy or girl.

"I need you to roll up your shirt and lay down. It will be cold."I nod and do what she says. She places a blue gel on my stomach and moves a wand on it. The screen lights up and I see a more detailed embryo instead of a blob.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asks. Peeta says"yes please" she turns to me and asks me. I nod eagerly.

"It's a baby...girl!"she says happily. Wow a girl! "Peeta?"I ask, he turns and smiles happily."Katniss...a girl !"Peeta says proudly.

"A girl"I repeat. My mom gives us a picture and says I'm out of my first trimester. We leave with the picture in our hands.

"I love you katniss"he says and kisses me. Then he drops to my stomach and says"l love you too baby"and kisses my stomach.

When we get home I make us tea and we sit by the fire. It is nearing the end of winter,so I should have her in late summer,early fall.

"We need a name for her."I say matter of factly. Peeta smiles,"yeah we do,any ideas?"

"I don't want to name her after anyone, but I want to keep tradition."I say. He thinks.

"So plant name for girl, bread for boy."He says and I nod." Daisy, rose, chrysamthemum, hydrangea, seeder,spurs, ummm..."He says. "Maybe a tree name"deep in the meadow,under the willow.

"I think I know. Willow!"I say."Willow. I like it"he says.

So it's agreed her name is willow. I smile to myself and rub my stomach. Peeta watches with a smile on his face.

"You're so beautiful katniss. I can't imagine marrying any other person or having a baby with anyone else."He tells me.

I get up and he takes me upstairs."let me run a bath for you love."He says to me and walks to the bathroom.

I follow him in and strip down. The bathtub is really big. I turn to peeta and say"come with me."He nods and strips down too. He sits down first and I sit down half on his lap. He washes my hair and I his. Then we sit enjoying each others company.

He is my rock,my boy with the bread. I love him with all my heart and am happy to give him what he has wanted for a while.

""I love you so much peeta"I tell him with a kiss."You have no idea how much I love you katniss"he says to me. With that I lean into him putting my head on his shoulder.

A/N some fluff, short chapter sorry little bit of writters block but never fear that won't stop me!


	15. aspen

Thanks for following me and reviews!

Katniss pov

I'm sitting on the porch when peeta runs towards me."Katniss! Johanna is in labour!"he says excitedly.

"But she is a month early!I hope everything turns out okay!"I exclaim. I hope I'm not early.

"She wants us there. She is having a home birth."He says and I hop out of my chair."Okay,lets go."I say as I walk down the stairs to the porch. He quickly follows me.

When we arrive I knock,but then decide it's useless and walk in to Johanna screaming at Gale to get some type of drugs.

"Hey catnip"he says then asks how much longer? I notice my mother is the doctor here.

"She is at 9centimetres,so soon"she explains. Ugh I'm going to have to go through this in 6 months."Ugh Gale the next time you even stick your dick near me I swear I will cut it off! This can't happen again!"she yells.

I start to laugh at that and how white his face got when she said that. But she turns to me and says"trust me,you'll think the same when your time comes."she says and let's out a cry.

"Better watch out Gale, you too peeta."my mom says."Okay your ready. Peeta,katniss I need you to hold her legs back"

We do as she says and Gale holds her hand. Johanna pushes and after a while a head pops out.

"I need a few more pushes Johanna." My mom says to her. She nods and dose as she says. After a few more pushes their baby boy is born.

"Hello Aspen"says Johanna as she holds him. Gale has a few tears in his eyes and I smile at him.

Peeta wraps his arms around my waist settling his hands on the peak of my stomach. He kisses my shoulder and I smile. When I look at Gale and Johanna,they are both engulfed in the beauty of their son. That will be US in a few months but with a girl instead.

My mom takes him back to clean him up."congratulations you guys"peeta says to them.

"Thanks,this will be you in a few months"says Gale. It's like he can read my mind! When my mom comes back she says Johanna needs to feed him.

"Katniss you need to watch so you can see how to do this."she tells me. Well it's not like I haven't seen her naked before, elevators!

So I follow along as she explains. After that I get to hold him. She also teaches me how to do that too. Peeta watches me proudly as I smile at the bundle that is my nephew.

When peeta holds him,he is a natural. It's like he was born to be a father. He smiles and then hands him back to Gale.

"Thanks for being here, brainless,bread boy."Johanna says addressing us with our nicknames.

"Anytime"I say and smile. They invite us to dinner. Peeta and Gale cook while Johanna and I talk about the baby. But of course with Johanna our talk takes a wild turn.

" so is peeta good in bed?"She asks and I blush"Johanna!"I say.

"What I'm curious."she says. She gives me a look and says"soooo?"She asked me and I say"better than you can imagine"

We start to talk more about that subject and end up cracking up really hard.

"What are you guys laughing at?" They ask as they get us for dinner.

"Girl stuff babe" Johanna says and slaps Gale's ass and laughs more. Typical Johanna. With that we eat.

A/N thanks again for review/views I love to write about Johanna she is such a fun character. Please let me know how I do, I take every word into account.


	16. rubble

Thanks for the review/follow/views! Hint:very important chapter!

Katniss pov(month later)

Today is Sunday and the bakery is closed. I love Sundays because I get to spend all day with peeta.

When I wake up, peetas side of the bed is empty. I take a shower and find peeta down stairs making breakfast. He is turned away from me. I decide to sneak up on him. Even though I am louder with the extra weight and am not use to it,I am still very quiet. When I get to him, I wrap my arms around him and he jumps a bit.

"Damn,your quiet. I didn't hear you."He says and turns to hug me."I love you katniss and willow."He says placing a hand on my tummy.

While eating we talk about the town and the plans for it."did you hear about the reconstruction of the houses? They don't have enough money to send more people so they are asking for volunteers, Thom was telling me about that.

"Oh no I didn't know that."I say"what houses?"

"The seam"he says. The seam,that's where I grew up,starved,and cared for my family. Where my dad lived and taught me important things in life. Where prim lived and cared for people, helped my mom heal others. A tear rolls down my face, and my hand reaches out to my stomach and rubbing it reminding me that know I have yet another life to care for.

"Katniss..." Peeta says running his thumb across my cheek."that's good."I say to calm him. He nods.

"We should go for a walk through town today." I say "okay but we should get dressed first."He says.

After we get dressed we walk through the town. As we walk we see Rory."Hey Rory,whatcha up to?"I ask. He has always been like a little brother to me.

"Oh today I'm heading down to the seam to help Thom with the rubble."He said with a smile. He was always such a good person.

"Oh that's good. Bye Rory" says peeta.

Rory pov

I walk over to the seam and find Thom."Hey Thom" I say."so what do you want me to do?"

"Well we need to remove any big pieces of rubble inside before we take it down."He said pointing at a building. We head inside and start to throw everything out. About 2 hours later,it's almost empty, when I hear a terrible noise and that's when everything starts to fall...

PRIM pov

Today Rory was supposed to help Thom clear out some buildings. I decide to head down to the seam where they are working. When I get to the seam I find Thom and Gale, but no Rory. They are standing in front of a toppled building and Gale has his face in his hands.

I stand looking around for Rory. Where is he? When I turn again I see katniss and peeta running up to Gale. Tears are in their eyes.

What happened? Where is Rory? What is wrong?

That's when someone grabs my hand.

A/N sorry for the cliffy!


	17. funeral

Sorry for the wait,my account wasn't working right.

Prim pov

That's when someone grabs my hand. When I turn around its the only person I hope it wouldn't be.

Rory.

"Nooooooo... not you..."I sob as I wrap my arms around him. He strokes the back of my head and says"shhh...It's okay."

"No it's not okay... your dead. You should be alive."I say."So should you"he replies.

"I love you prim. I'm happy I can be with you now."He tells me."I love you too,but you should be alive. I wanted to be with you but it shouldn't have happened this way."I sob.

"No one knew that it would fall. I'm happy it was me and not Thom or Gale. Everyone important is alive. Gale,katniss,peeta,Johanna,your mom,my mom,Vick,posy,aspen,Thom,...Everyone."He says and slowly I calm down.

"I was up in heaven...It's so beautiful."He whispers in my ear.I smile."It is"I agree.

He leads me over to everyone,and I see him, well his body. He looks a little flat and pale. Covered in blood he lays in a peaceful sleep. When I look over,I see Gale. He is crying into Johanna's shoulder as she holds and peeta are both crying, peeta holds her and has his hand on her stomach.

Delly arrived and is holding Thom. Everyone has their soul mate. Even I do. With that I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck,his around my waist. I lean in and finally kiss him,full out.

"I love you."I say as we break."I will always love you"

"Forever"he says.

Katniss pov

Today is Rory's funeral. He died a month ago. I remember that day so vividly. Peeta and I were out on a walk and we even stopped and talked to him. He was going to help Thom clear out the seam houses to rebuild.

"Katniss, are you sure this walk isn't to much strain?" Peeta asked me. "Peeta,I'm fine"

"Tell me if you get tired."He said"I will,don't worry" I said. We went to the hob and talked to greasy sae. Then we went home. On our way we came across Gale running.

"Hurry! It's Rory!"he said tears streaming down his face. We quickly follow him and I see the rubble. Then I see Thom dragging Rory out.

"Oh no"I say as Peeta gasps. Gale is already on his knees next to him,crying. He's gone. I turn into peeta and cry. He was like a brother to me. Soon Johanna and aspen come and comfort Gale. Then Delly for Thom.

That's when hazelle comes. Poor hazelle. She lost her second oldest son. She cries into her son,holding him even though he is gone.

That day was sad.

"Peeta"I say as I walk over to the table where he is sitting."hmm"he says looking up. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him,one around his head holding him to my chest,the other around his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me."I say as I sob into his hair."I wouldn't dream of it"he replies. That's when I feel it,a small nudge in my abdomen.I gasp.

"I feel it!Peeta she's moving!"I gasp. Instantly his hands go to my stomach. She moves again and peeta gasps."I can feel it,katniss!"(

Later we arrive at hazelle's answers the door."hi hazelle how are you holding out?"I ask as I hug her ,my stomach slightly in the way.

"I miss him so much,but I'm holding"she says and I tell her"you are so strong,the strongest woman I know"

"Katniss you are the strongest person I know I mean look at you,your pregnant and glowing after all you been through. You saved panem when you were so young. You are strong katniss"a tear in eye.

"Hello peeta"he holds out his hand but she ignores it and hugs him"don't be a stranger peeta"

When I look around I notice my mother,Gale and his family,Vick,posy,greasy sae,and Thom and his family.

When I am talking with Johanna I hear a small call for me"katniss!"When I turn I find posy behind me.

"Posy!"I say and slowly bend down so I am eye to eye with the five year old."hi posy"I say as I hug her."hi katniss,I brought you a flower like you do to me!it's pink!"

"Thank you posy"I say

"Your stomach,is there a baby in there like aspen?"She asks as she points to her nephew. I smile."yes, right here"I say as I poke her in the laughs. Gale comes up from behind her and swoops her up and she laughs more."What are you doing?"He asks as he lifts.

"I was talking to katniss!"he is tickling her now. I slowly start to get up,so peeta starts to help me."are you okay katniss?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yeah,I'm okay,she's just starting to get bigger."I say he nods and rubs circles on my back.

"Okay everyone, I will lead us to the meadow."Gale speaks. He leads us and when we arrive it is set up beautifully. A casket set up for Rory.

"Thank you all for being here..." hazelle starts. By the end Gale,hazelle,and I have all spoken,everyone is in tears.

Afterwards peeta and I help clean up,though all I get to do is hold aspen while Johanna helps. They don't let me help in my"condition",they call it.

"Thanks for coming catnip."Gale says as I hand his son over to him when they are done.

"I wouldn't miss this,Rory was a great person."I say

"Yeah,just like prim...in fact before he died he told me he could see her."He explains what happened to me.

"He could see her?"I ask

A/N happy to be back, my account is slightly retarded so if I can't update I will try to inform you(followers)review!please!


	18. 6 months

A/N if I am correct katniss should be about 6 months pregnant this correct me if I am wrong!

Katniss pov month later

Peeta and I decide to hang out with haymitch today. Since becoming sober, he has gotten much better,though he is still very sarcastic and mean.

"Hello sweetheart, gained a few."He says"perks of being married to a baker."

"Please, it weren't for this baby I would grab my bow before you could move."I scoff.

He just laughs and rolls his eyes."Well if you weren't so friendly with bread boy over there.."

"So I heard that you and effie are together, where is she anyway, I thought she was moving here?"I ask.

"She had to go back to get her things."He tells me."she'll be back next week"

Later we leave,and head to the meadow. I decided to show peeta the lake,so he could paint it in the nursery.

"I think this will look perfect for the nursery."He said with a smile,it's early May so when I dip my foot in the water is cold.

We lay down and peeta plays with my hair and I rub my stomach,feeling her kick me."I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever."He said looking down at me.

"I remember when you first said that."I tell him and we kiss deeply."I love you."

A/N short fluff, I am planning on writing another story on thg, but I will still write this story!


	19. the phone call

A/N thanks again for your review and views!

I am 7 months pregnant now and extremely uncomfortable. My ankles have swelled,or I'm told. I can't see my feet over my bump.

Peeta often gives me messages though. He is so amazing. We are sitting on the couch when the phone rings. I try to get up,but I am to slow and peeta stops me.

"Hello?...I don't know...I know after everything she has been through,she probably won't want to...listen I get that but... I don't know... Katniss must agree first and under her circumstances...No I won't agree with that!...No capitol...maybe...talk to katniss if she doesn't agree then we won't" by the time he turns to get me, I am behind him.

"It's Plutarch, he wants an interview,but it will be different from the past. I told him only if you agree and your circumstances."I nod and take the phone.

"Listen, we'll do it only if you leave us alone after,"I start but he interrupts"oh thank-"I then cut him off"I'm not done! Peeta and I will be at home. No prep team and not to many cameras. Nothing more after. Got it?"

"Yes,yes! I will see you in two days."He hangs up. I sigh and explain to peeta. He nods and I hug him."I love you katniss"he says to me

"I love you too peeta"I tell him and he smiles at me."always"he replies.

Prim pov

We walk over to where I made a flower. This is it, I'm finally showing him the 's so beautiful and I am happy to share it with him.

"Here we are, the meadow. See that flower. That was the first one I made."He smiles. He walks over to me and kisses me fiercely. We have never kissed this fiercely. All in one kiss,I feel all his love for me.

He really does love me. "I love you Rory"I tell him with a smile on my lips. He looks at me and says it back.

With that I show him how to make flowers grow.


	20. the interview

Katniss pov two days later

Plutarch heevensbee comes today for the interview. I don't know if I'm ready for this or not.

Peeta and I sit on the couch talking about the nursery until there is a knock on the door. Of course peeta gets up and tells me to just rest.

When he returns,he is with Plutarch heevensbee,my prep team,one camera person,his assistant,and ceaser flickerman.

"I thought she said no prep team"says peeta. Plutarch smiles"we brought them just in case she changed her mind." But I don't.

I talk with my prep team,while they set up the camera by the couch."Oh we have something for you."She hands me a box."It's all of cinnas designs for you."

It takes everything I have not to cry. Then they hand me another box and another. Three boxes of cinnas designs.

"Thank you so much"I say as I hug them. I find a very pretty skirt,it's red with licks of yellow and orange,like flames. I also wear a fashionable black shirt with it(it's one of my maternity shirts)

When they are ready we sit on the couch,peeta has his arm around my waist. His hand is resting on my bump.

Ceaser sits on the chair next to doesn't look as freakish anymore. His hair is now brown,but his clothes are still bright colours.

"I am here with Mr and Mrs Mellark! As you can see the rumours of or mockingjay being pregnant are true! So how is life in 12?"He said

"Everything is improving extremely. People have been volunteering to help rebuild houses. I opened up a bakery again. Everything is much better. Our hospital is amazing, katniss's mother is one of our top doctors. It's truly amazing." Peeta says.

"What do you think of panem without the hunger games?"He asks."It's much better now, more children can live without fear or starvation. Everyone is mostly equal."I say this time.

"And I know that our child can live in a better world than we did."Peeta says rubbing his hand on my stomach. He looks at me while saying that. I smile.

"Yes,that is very true. So what finally got you to have another child after the miscarriage."He asks. Miscarriage? Oh yeah, everyone thought I was pregnant.

"Well,you should know the truth. At first the whole star crossed lovers thing was a lie"peeta answers,ceaser gasps."It was all for the show, but I did love katniss. We understood each other. After the first hunger games, she was the only one who understood. Then we really did care for each other,but I was caught and hijacked. She never gave up on me. Then her sister prim died and she became a shell of herself and my family was dead. So we were both broken. We grew back together and I finally got her to marry me. Then I convinced her to have a child and here we are. We have been through a lot together and I wouldn't change it."He said as tears go down my face.

"I love you katniss"he says to me"I love you too peeta,always" I say back. Ceaser smiles at us and then asks me"so how has your pregnancy been katniss?"

"It's been fine, I am 7 months pregnant now and I feel fine. Although I can't hunt."I say.

"Ah,that is wonderful, and peeta you said that you opened up a bakery?"He said with a smile.

"I did, katniss helps. We have a worker named Tyler. We had a very close friend of katniss,but sadly he died helping with the rebuilding. He was only 15."his voice wavers as he speaks of Rory.

"I'm sorry to hear that."ceaser says sadly."so how is your old mentor haymitch?"He asks."He is much better,sober now because of this one"I say pointing at my bump.

He laughs and then asks a few more questions about our friends and district 12.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Mellark!"he says and we are done. After they've left, Gale, Johanna,and aspen come over and we have dinner. When we are laying in bed peeta says"today went well" and I agree.


	21. another

Thanks for the review/follow!you guys are amazing!

Katniss pov month 8

Today is a hard day, it's prims birthday. She would have been 15. I miss her so much. She was to young,same with Rory.

I wake up and instantly start crying. Peeta was asleep but woke up when I was crying.

"Katniss, what's wrong? Shh don't cry, please tell me"he whispers in my ear and rocks me back and forth until I am able to calm down.

" today...It's..It's her birthday. She would have been 15. She was so young."I cry. He hugs me tighter and I can tell he understands."I love you so much katniss"he says and I know it is true.

"I love you too peeta."I tell him. He gets up and turns to me. I hold my arms out so he can help me. Lately I can't get up by myself.

"Lets eat."I say and he laughs. He makes me waffles, my second favourite, my first is cheese buns.

"We should go by her grave and put more flowers."He suggests. I nod. Later we walk to where it is. We cut off the overgrowth. Usually I take care of it,but since I became pregnant I haven't been able to.

We lay down more flowers and say a prayer. Afterwards I say"I love you prim." I wonder if she is watching over us right now?

"Hey katniss,you know who we should visit?"peeta says. I reply"who?"he then looks at me and says"greasy sae,we haven't visit her since she got sick."

Last month greasy sae turned 73and she started to get sick and frail. She lives with her granddaughter, Grace. She is 23 now and has two daughters named Stephanie and Giselle.

"Okay we should" we then walk to their house. Grace answers the door."Katniss! Peeta!it's been a while!Come in." We walk in and I see greasy sae on the couch. She looks so fragile.

"Hey girly, how's it going. How are you feeling?"She asks.I smile and say"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

She smiles and pats my stomach"when is this little one due?"She asks me. I can feel her kicking where saes hand was.

"She's due next month."I say with a smile. She turns to peeta and starts a conversation with him for a while.

After as we are walking we walk into Gale,Johanna and aspen."Hey guys."Peeta says. I smile.

"We actually have news for you. We're having another baby."says Gale. I smile wider." Wow! How many months are you?"

"I am 3months." Johanna replies."What happened to never having more?"I ask. She smiles at me."Well when your drunk and in the moment,you don't really care."

We all laugh and Gale smirks."yep"

A/N thanks for everything!love you guys!


	22. Willow rose Mellark

Thanks for the reviews,I take every word into consideration! Great ideas btw. Don't get offensive,because I obviously don't know what heaven is like. This what I would kinda think it would be like.

Katniss pov

It's been a month since we found out that Johanna was pregnant. She is 4months now. She is starting to show too.

The other day we had their family,my mom,and haymitch and effie. When Johanna told them effie squealed(she loves babies and is impossible to get away from aspen) and haymitch just said"if this child is a little Johanna, please don't give that child an axe. Same goes for that one"he points to aspen. We all laugh.

It was a fun night. But today has been nothing but pain. My back has been hurting. I had a feeling this would happen soon,the baby had dropped so I was due any day. I still haven't told peeta yet.

Prim pov

"Come on Rory,she should be going into Labour soon."I say as I go to the house that we have in heaven. Everyone has a home,no one is poor or hungry. Everyone is equal.

"Okay I'm coming"he says stepping out of the bathroom with a towel on. My eyes widen. He is hot!

"I just need to get dressed,then I'll be down" he says to me. I walk over to him and kiss him."meet me at their house"I reply. As I walk to the center of the"town" I see finnick.

"Hi finnick. I'm going to see katniss. She's going into Labour soon."I say. He smiles and says"I was there when Annie had Finn. It's a lot of screaming."

I smile and he follows as I meet up with my dad. We descend into earth and walk to katniss's house. That's when Rory arrives.

When we enter,I noticed that katniss was walking kinda funny. She's close.

Peeta pov

"Katniss are you okay,your walking weird."I say to her as she sits for dinner."I haven't been able to walk right for a few months now,sweetie."She says to me.

"No katniss,this is worse. Katniss are you in labour?"I ask her. She sighs."I think so."I just stare and my eyes widen,my smile is bigger. My baby girl is coming!

"We should call your mom"I say and she says"okay but can we eat first,I'm starving". So we do. Then I call her mom. When I get done,I hear a cry as I walk into the living room. Katniss is bent over with a fluid running down her legs.

"Katniss!"I cry out as I run to her."I think my water broke... ahh!"she said with a cry. I pick her up and carry her to one of the extra rooms. Her mother enters the room and asks how she is.

"Okay katniss,I am going to take off your underwear and see how far you are. She does as she said and tells us"2centimetres"

We still have a while until she comes.

Prim pov

We walk into the room that katniss was in. It's been hours and she is only 6centimetres.

"Did Annie take this long?"I ask finnick."Yeah she took a while."He said with a smile. Poor finnick,he would have been a great dad.

"You were quick,prim, your sister on the other hand took hours."my dad says to me. Poor katniss I can only imagine the pain she is going through.

Hours later she is finally 10 centimetres. My mom tells her to push and she does. Holding peeta's hand she pushes.

"Ahhh..." she cries out. Peeta pushes hair out of her face and says soothing words to her. Rory has his arms around me as we watch. Wait.

Finally my mom says one more push and she comes. Little willow. Katniss cries again as soon as she sees her. I can't believe I have a niece.

Katniss pov

Finally my willow is born. She is beautiful. She has peetas striking blue eyes. My brown hair.

"Hello willow" I coo to her. She slows her crying and focuses on peeta and I."She's beautiful katniss"peeta says.

"Congratulations, I'm happy to see a new addition to the mellark family."my mom says with a smile.

"Thanks mom"I say as I sooth willow. Willow rose Mellark. My new baby girl.

"I love you baby" I say as Peeta smiles and wraps his arms around us.


	23. a morning of willow

Thanks for everything!

Peeta pov

It's been 2months since willow was born. She is such a good baby. I woke up to her crying,when I look over at the clock it's only 5:47. Katniss is still sleeping,good she needs to sleep.

I get up and walk over to willows room across the hall. When I enter I hear her tiny cry.

"Hi baby girl" I say as I pick her up,instantly her cry slows."Come on,daddy will get you food."

I get her a bottle and feed her. I decide to make some breakfast for katniss an hour later.

"Come on baby lets make mommy some breakfast"I say as get up from the couch. When I look at willow she stares back at me. She has my eyes and katniss's beautiful brown hair.

When I enter the kitchen I notice the sling that katniss uses when she hunts with her.

Katniss pov

When I wake up I walk to willows room. I didn't hear her cry. When I look she isn't in her crib. Peeta must have her.

I walk into the kitchen and smell breakfast cooking. I see peeta baking,but when he turns around I see that he has willow in the sling I wear when I go hunting.

"I can't believe your wearing that"I say as I bust up laughing."What? She is helping me bake."He said with a smile.

I walk over and kiss willow."morning baby."I say. I look up to see peeta smiling at us.

I kiss him and say"morning"he smiles and kisses me again.

Later peeta,willow and I go to Gale and Johanna's house. She is six months pregnant now. Aspen is getting so big. He turns one in two months and he can walk and talk. Sort of.

"Hey brainless,bread boy,and little toast."she greets us."That isn't her nickname is it?"I ask.

"I don't know,it depends on if it grows on her."she says stealing her from peeta."I just love babies! And making them isn't bad either."she turns and winks at Gale. He laughs. He is sitting on the ground playing with aspen.

I bend down next to them."Hi aspen. How's my little nephew?"I say to him. He looks at me and holds up the block he's holding squealing"block!"

I kiss his forehead and sit by peeta and Johanna. When I look at willow,she is starting to drift off. Babies sleep mostly at this age.

"She looks mostly like you katniss."Johanna says looking between willow and I."except for the eyes,those are all peeta."I smile.

"I'm happy she looks like katniss. Hopefully she acts like her too..strong,independent,selfless,beautiful, loving"

I cut him off by saying"stubborn."He laughs and says"yes very stubborn."He kisses me on my nose.

Willow starts to wake up and I forgot to pump a bottle for her."ugh, do you have a rag I could barrow?"

Johanna laughs"forgot to pump a bottle?"I nod "hey peeta,pay attention free show right here"she says and laughs.

"Can I please just get a rag?"I say. She rolls her eyes and says"your no fun" she hands me a rag and I cover myself so willow can feed.

When she's done I hand the rag back to Johanna and she puts it back."So do you know the gender of that little one yet?"I ask. When I look I notice that peeta and Gale are talking outside on the porch with aspen.

"Yeah,it's another boy. We have a name too. He will be Aaron. But after him I'm done with having kids."

"That's what you said last time and look at you now."I laugh. She replied by saying"well,when your drunk and horny you don't really think about protection."

"Please,no details" I say pushing her playfully. She laughs"your so pure!"I laugh back and say"really? I did have a child you know, I'm not so pure."

"Please,it's probably not even kinky. Do you even do any games or outfits or something interesting?"

I blush"Johanna!"she laughs"I take that as a no."She laughs and peeta and Gale come in looking confused. Aspen happily in peetas arms. He is so good with kids.


	24. being with family

Prim pov

I love seeing willow. She is so cute and beautiful. Willow is now 4 months old and she can roll over and sit up,well kind of.

I sit next to katniss as she lays on the ground playing with willow."Hi baby. Can you say mama? Ma-ma."she's been trying to get willow to talk but only gets back"mmfghm"and a cute little laugh.

Peeta watches as she plays with her. They are a perfect family. I'm happy she has peeta. That's when I notice Rory. He comes and sits next to me.

"Having auntie time?"He jokes. It's said that babies can see the passed. I think it's true because she makes eye contact with me all the time.

"Yeah I guess"I reply"let's go see your family" we walk to Gale's house and when we arrive,Gale is cooking while a heavily pregnant Johanna holds aspen. "I love my little aspen"he comments."mama!"aspen squeals.

He is absolutely adorable. We spend hours watching over them and by the time we return to katniss's house she is laying in bed with peeta's arms around her.

"I love you so much katniss"he says

"I love you too peeta,always"with that I turn to Rory and kiss him."I love you Rory"I tell him and he smiles saying"I love you too"

Together we go back to heaven.


	25. important AN

I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story. You guys are all amazing! I have no clue how long this will go on for,I am planning on it going past their second child. I will also be writing more thg fanfiction.

Please review to tell me how I am doing. Please follow,favourite and read!

My other fanfiction stories are,

Here we are

The 88Th hunger games,(I was a beta for!)

I am also working on another story right now!

Thanks again!

God bless


	26. Annie and Finn

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Katniss pov( 8 months later)

Willow is getting so big! She finally said her first word. It was mama. We were sitting in the living room and peeta was in the kitchen. She was playing with a toy and then she stopped. She looked up to me and squealed"mama"instantly I called for peeta. He came running in with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong katniss!"he said."she just said her first word peeta"tears are running down my face. "Really!" He sits next to me and says"say a word for daddy"

She looks at him,then to me. She points to me and says"mama" I swear peeta almost passed out,he was so happy. He was happier when she turned to him and said"Da-ddy"

I kiss her forehead and start to play with her again. Peeta looks at us in awe. He kisses me and then leaves to finish baking. He is making a cake for Annie's son's birthday. They are coming here to visit us and he is turning 5,his name is Finn.

Gale,Johanna,aspen,and their 5month old son Aaron are coming too. Johanna is pregnant again. She is 3months now,she hopes for a girl. Peeta wants more kids but I just don't know yet.

"When do Annie and Finn arrive?"I ask peeta. He walks over to me and says,"um it should be soon. Come look at the cake" I pick willow up and follow peeta into the kitchen. When I see the cake,it's a beautiful replica of district 4, the ocean is beautifully recaptured.

"Oh peeta it's beautiful! He'll love it" he turns to me and takes us into his arms."I love you both"

"We love you too peeta"I tell him. That's when the door bell rings. We walk over to the door and when we open it up,we find Annie and a small boy holding her hand. He looks just like finnick. It brings tears to my eyes.

"Katniss!Peeta! Huh, this must be willow! She looks just like you guys. I'm so happy to see you"she says as she hugs us."we've missed you too"peeta says.

"And Finn has gotten so big!"I say,the last time I saw him was when he was 2."Hello auntie katniss, hello uncle peeta."

"Hey Finn" peeta says as Finn hugs his leg. Then he turns to me and I bend down and hug him as Peeta holds willow.

"Come in,we have a surprise for you" we follow peeta into the kitchen. Finn gasps as he sees the cake.

"Happy birthday Finn"I tell him. Annie hugs me and says"thank you,you guys are amazing"

"It's no problem Annie" peeta says and I agree. The door bell rings again and Gale,Johanna,aspen,Aaron,and haymitch. We all sing happy birthday to Finn and eat the beautiful cake. Then we sit in the living room and talk and laugh.

When it's around 9:00 Gale and his family leaves. Then Annie and Finn go up to bed. Haymitch also leaves. By this time,willow is asleep. So it's just peeta and I.

"Katniss,I've been thinking."He starts.

"Katniss,I want another baby" and there it is.

"Peeta I just don't know if I'm ready for another baby"I tell him"I want another baby but not now. I promise you that we will have another baby,but I want to wait until willow is a little older"

"Okay katniss,whenever your ready"he says and kisses me.


	27. birthday

A/N you guys are all wonderful! I love my viewers.(warnings for this chapter!)

Katniss pov

Today is my 21st birthday. Peeta,Johanna, Gale,and haymitch all planned something,which terrifies me. It's 8:00pm and willow is at my mother's. All of Gale and Johanna's kids are there too,along with their new baby girl,Nicole.

"ready"he asks as we leave her house."I honestly don't know" I reply. He laughs and takes my hand in his.

"You'll love it"peeta says. He leads me to the meadow. When we get there I see a blanket laid out,four plies surround it and hung across them are lights. There is a cake ,obviously made by peeta. Wine is everywhere. Then I see Gale,Johanna,and haymitch.

"Happy birthday sweetheart"haymitch says. Johanna laughs and hugs me."Ready to have some real fun? Fuck let's start."she says. Gale smiles and says"happy birthday catnip"

We sit down on the blanket and pop open the bottles of wine,each person with their own. We talk about our lives and we laugh.

By the time we finish our bottles,all of us are drunk besides haymitch and Gale. But Gale is pretty buzzed. Haymitch just laughs and says"you guys are weak!"

Johanna laughs and says"fuck off old man we don't exactly have years of experience like you"

Gale laughs and says"I don't either but I'm fine"then Johanna says"well we'll see about that and hands him another bottle. I lay with peeta as Gale chases Johanna.

He strokes my hair and I look into his big blue eyes."I love you katniss"he says and kisses me fiercely. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his around me.

"I love you too peeta"I tell him. Johanna walks up and says"whoa don't make another one right here."

We all laugh and I say"I'm not the one to worry about,if I recall your last two kids"she laughs so hard she almost falls.

"I'll be sure to use protection tonight"she says with a wink to Gale. She takes him by the hand and says"let's go, see you tomorrow,happy birthday bitch"

"Don't get pregnant!" I say.

Haymitch cleans up with us and we return home. Peeta instantly pulls me to him and kisses me hard. His hand goes to my shirt and discards it. We quickly undress,and I am against the wall,peeta presses against me. I straddle him and he picks me up. When we are in our room,he places me on the bed...

A/N thanks again,please tell me what you think? Was it too much?


	28. fake leg

Thanks everyone!

Katniss pov

It's been a few months since my birthday and peeta has constantly dropped hints that he wants a child. Willow is two now and I think I might be able to have another baby but I don't know. Then I hear a huge bang.

I run to the kitchen and find willow crawling up to me saying "mama!mama!"she's crying. Oh no she was with peeta in the kitchen. I look for him and see him laying on the ground. His leg separate.

"Peeta what happened?"I ask

"I was cooking and she hugged my leg and it was my bad leg. And when I turned away the leg unhinged and..."

"Oh peeta, here let me help"I say as I hand him his leg and help put it back on.

"Sweetie come here"peeta says calmly and slow. Willow is behind the chair. She looks at us with fear,when peeta sees her face he starts to cry.

"I'll never be a normal father. I have flashbacks and a fake leg,I scare my own daughter. Katniss why can't we just get away from these demons."

"Peeta listen to me,you are a wonderful father and an amazing husband. We didn't have a choice about what happened, everything is done,but some demons you can't get away from."I tell him as I hug him.

"Willow come see daddy"I say and slowly she walks over. The way she watches and is so careful reminds me of myself.

"What happened to daddy's leg?"She asks me.

"Daddy has a different leg than us, he got hurt and it had to be taken off,okay willow?"I explain to her.

"Does it hurt daddy?"She asks him.

"No it doesn't hurt."Peeta says. Willow walks closer to him and wipes his tears. She is caring like peeta.

"But your sad?"

"Yes but daddy's okay now."He says and hugs her."I love you willow."

"I love you too daddy" he picks her up and I grab his hand to help him up. Later that night I lay willow down in bed and then go back downstairs with peeta.

"I never want to have to tell her about the hunger games,ever."

"You know we can't do that. She will learn about it in school. We'll have to tell her eventually."

"I know,I know"I sigh. This is going to be hard.


	29. the notes

Prim pov

I love to help them. I know what I need to help them with now. Peeta lately has been dropping hints that he wants another baby,but katniss hasn't accepted it yet. I know that she wants another deep down. She loves peeta and willow. She loves being a mom.

I know that I need to help peeta with this. I go to where my dad is and tell him my plan,just like before.

"Are you sure she wants another?"He asks,and I nod."in her dreams she thinks of one. It's always her,peeta,and willow,and she is either pregnant or holding a baby. Trust me dad,she wants one. I've also been working on connecting to her mind, guardian angel trick, the only thing holding her back is the fear that the games will come back" I explain.

He nods"go ahead primrose, help your sister."I smile. As I'm going to get Rory I see finnick. "Hey prim" he says. I explain what I'm planning and he says" oh here will you give her this note?"I take it and say"sure." He thanks me and walks away.

I grab Rory and we go down to her house.

"I plan on helping peeta convince her"I tell him as we descend. He wraps his arms around me and says"your such an amazing sister"

"Thanks. I wish I could be an amazing aunt too"

"It's okay I know what you mean"

"I think I'm going to try something new"

"Okay what ever you need I'll help you."

I smile and kiss him. When we get to their house I look for katniss. She's sitting in her room looking at a book. This book is the one that has plants and medical things. I've also seen peeta and katniss painting people they knew and writing about them.

I take a deep breath and focus. "Katniss"I say and she looks up. Her eyes widen,her breath catches,and she looks like she's seen a ghost-oh wait.

""P-prim" her eyes fill up with tears."Katniss,I'm here. But listen to me, you should listen to peeta. You should have another baby I mean doesn't peeta deserve a child? I know you love being a mom and you love willow,why are you holding back?"

"Is that what you came to tell me?" She asks.

"Yes, Rory is also here."I say and I walk towards her and wipe a tear,it doesn't work to well.

"How come I can't see him?"She asks."You can't see him because I'm using a guardian angel trick to speak to you"

"Katniss the games aren't coming back, you don't have to worry and your a wonderful mother."

"Your right prim,I don't know why I'm holding back"

"I love you katniss, and I love willow and peeta. But I have to go now oh and I have a note from finnick.." I say and she starts crying more."I'm happy to see you again prim,I miss you so much." She says. With that I grab Rory's hand and we leave.

Katniss pov

Prim! I just saw prim. I miss her so much. I look down at the note from finnick and open it up. It reads,

"Dear katniss,

I promise to take care of prim for you. Just watch over Annie and my little boy. Hey want a sugar cube. Maybe I'll send one down."

Attached to it was a sugar cube.

With that I start to cry. Then when I turn around I see more notes. One by one I read them.

"Dear katniss,

I'm so very proud to call you my daughter. When I died,you took care of prim and your mother. When prims name was called you volunteered. And then you took down the capitol,and you did it with what I taught you. Many down in the seam thought you would end up with Gale but I knew you are like me and go for the dandelion.

Love always,

Your father

I miss you dad. That one I burst into tears. Then the next one is from rue,and the next from cinna.

I miss all of them. That's when willow comes in."mommy what's wrong?"She asks and I smile."Come here baby girl"I say and hug her.

"I love you"I say and she says"I love you too mommy"

A/N thanks everyone. I would also like to thank pintrest for the notes. Please review and tell me what you think!


	30. deciding

Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I love to hear from you! It makes me become a better writer so please review!

Katniss pov

Okay,I'm going to tell peeta that I want another baby. He's going to be so excited. Maybe I should do something nice for him. The good thing is he will be at work until 6:00. It's 12:43

I call my mom first so she can watch willow.

"Hello?"She answers.

"Um,hey mom"

"Oh hey katniss! How's it going?"She asks.

"I'm fine,and so is peeta and willow. I actually was wondering if you could watch willow tonight?"

"Oh of course, date night or something?"She asks,instantly I blush.

"Kinda, I'm actually going to tell peeta that I want another baby. I wanted to make it special"

"Oh katniss,that's wonderful!" She says happily. I smile this will be a great idea.

"When do you want me to bring her over?"I ask.

"You could bring her now,I'm sure you have things you want to do"

"Okay,thanks mom. I love you"

"I love you too katniss,see you soon"she says and hangs up. I put the phone down and get willow.

"We're going to grandma's"I say and her face lights up. I pick her up and put her on my hip. I walk over to my mom's house and knock on the door.

She answers and says"there's my baby,and my grand baby."

"Gwandma!"willow squeals. I smile and hug my mother."Thanks so much"I say and she says" any time sweetie"

"Bye baby girl"I say as I kiss her forehead and say bye to my mom and then leave.

I go to the bakery after that. When I walk in I hear Tyler and his younger brother,Hayden arguing.

"Oh hey Mrs Mellark"Hayden says. Tyler says"you don't have to call her Mrs Mellark,you know you can call her katniss,oh and peeta is in the back."

I smile and thank him. When I walk back I see peeta,his back towards me. His muscles clench and contract as he kneads the bread. I walk over behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hello Mrs Mellark"he says and turns to kiss me." I believe your missing something"he says and I laugh."she's at my mother's house"

"I thought I would come visit you at work"I say"I also need bread"he laughs and says"yes ma'am,what kind?"

"What ever you want for tonight's dinner" instantly he starts to knead more bread.

"So what did you do today?"He asks.

"I took willow to the lake. Since its May the lake is beautiful"I tell him.

"That sounds nice."

We talk for a while until the bread is done. I take the bread and kiss peeta one last time before I leave.

"I'll see you tonight" I say as he walks me out."Okay babe see you tonight"

When I get home I start to clean up. By the time I'm done its 5:00. So I start dinner. I set the table nicely and light the candle in the middle of it.

By the time I'm done with everything I freshen up and change. Peeta gets home soon after.

I kiss him and say"hey peeta" he kisses me again and says"hey katniss" we walk into the kitchen and I serve dinner.

"Wow dinner looks amazing"

"Thanks"

We eat and after we sit at the couch with a fire. I cuddle into his side and he has his arms around me.

"Peeta...I decided that I want another baby"I swear he almost jumped off the couch when I said that. When I look at his face,he has his same brilliant smile that he had when I said I was pregnant.

"You really want another baby! Oh katniss I love you so much" he kisses me and I smile with him.

"I love you too peeta"I tell him and he picks me up bridal style. He kisses my neck and face as he brings me upstairs.

"Can we start now?"He asks realizing he jumped into this. I laugh and say"of course" and with that he lays me down...

A/N yay another everlark baby!:)


	31. working with willow

Yay chapter 30!

Katniss pov

Peeta and I have been trying non-stop. It's a little harder because of having willow. So it seems like it is taking longer. My mom gave me a special herb that will help me conceive. It's also hard because between being a mom of a two year old soon to be three year old and having sex every night,my body doesn't get a break.

Today peeta took willow to work with him so that I can have a break and relax. So today I sleep in until 12:00 and then take a really long nap. Normally I don't sleep this long. I'm also really hungry. So after I eat I decide to go to the store and buy a few pregnancy tests.

Peeta pov

Today I decide to take willow with me. Katniss and I have been having sex non-stop and she is really tired. So last night I told her that I would bring willow with me. I've taken her with me a few times before,but usually she says with katniss.

"Ready to go with daddy to work?"I ask. She nods excitedly. So o pick her up and head out.

By the time we get there,Tyler and Hayden already opened up the bakery. "Hey guys"I say as I walk through the door.

"Oh hey. We opened up because you were really late and we weren't sure if you were coming." Hayden says sheepishly.

"Oh no it's not a problem. Don't worry,that was a good thing. I just couldn't come super early because I brought willow with me. I'm giving katniss a break."I explain to him.

"That's nice. Hi willow"he says and like all little kids,she suddenly becomes shy."say hi willow. Don't worry he's nice okay?"I reassure her. Slowly she peaks her head out from my arm and says"hi"

Then Tyler comes from the back saying"you little shit,you gave me the wrong frosting-oh hey peeta,um sorry about that" he notices willow. Normally he is open about his feelings towards his brother,and I understand,I had brothers once too. But I don't like him cussing in front of customers or my daughter.

"Just don't say anything else in front of her"I warn.

"Yes sir."He says then turns to willow."Hi willow"he says and she waves,she knows Tyler a little better.

"Wanna go bake with daddy?"I ask her and she smiles"yeah daddy!"I laugh and bring her into the back. I roll out some dough,and we start to make shapes until we have an order.

Today Tyler is in the back working on a cake,which enchants willow. She watches carefully as he designs the last part. She loves to bake.

"Hey willow,let's make cookies for mommy" I tell her. So we roll out more dough and make more shapes. After we bake them, I grab out many colourful frostings and show her how to decorate.

I make a flower on one and give it to her. She loves flowers and cookies. Then I make one with a willow tree.

"See that tree? That's what your named after"I explain to her. We decorate more cookies and put them in a box.

It's about 1:00 when katniss stops by. She walks into the back with her usual hi to Tyler.

"Hey baby girl"she says as she picks up willow."Hi mommy"she replies. Then katniss turns to me.

"Peeta...so today I took a pregnancy test...and it was negative"she says. I wrap them in my arms and say"that's okay katniss. We'll just keep trying. Okay? I will make sure you get pregnant,don't worry katniss"I reassure.

She nods"okay peeta"and with that I kiss her and she sticks around for a while. "Willow,show mommy the cookies we made" she hands katniss the box and katniss gasps"they are beautiful. I am so proud of you willow"

Willow hugs her and hands her one. It makes me happy to see katniss happy with our daughter.

A/N :)


	32. Willows party

Katniss pov

Today is willows birthday. I wak her up and peeta makes waffles which are her favourite.

"Happy birthday sweetie" I say as I kiss her forehead."I love you" I tell her."I love you too mommy"she replies

"Happy birthday baby girl."Peeta says as he hands her, her waffles."Thanks daddy!"she says happily. Today my mom,haymitch,Gale and Johanna and their kids are coming over.

Peeta makes a beautiful cake. It has a willow tree on it and the meadow. My mom comes over soon after I make lunch.

"Hello mom"I say as I kiss her cheek and hug her."grandma!"willow squeals and hugs her."Hi sweetie. Happy birthday" she tells her."Thanks grandma."

Soon Gale's family comes over. Aspen is a little older than willow and Aaron is a little younger than her,so they all play. I hug Gale and thank him. Then hug Johanna and thank her. Johanna and I talk as haymitch shows up and he talks with Gale and peeta. I'm holding Nicole when I start to feel sick.

"Oh God" I say and hand her back to Johanna. I take off to the bathroom and throw up. Johanna soon comes and sits by me. She doesn't have Nicole with her anymore. She holds my hair and rubs my back.

When I sit up she smiles at me."your pregnant aren't you"she says. I stare at her."I think so,I mean we have been trying but the last time I took a test it was negative. But I'm pretty sure that I am" I sigh"let's check, wait did anyone notice?"I ask.

"No your mom was talking to haymitch. And peeta and Gale were talking. I just gave Nicole to Gale and said my arms were getting tired, peeta asked where you were so I said you went to the bathroom"

"Thanks Johanna"I say

"Any time brainless"she replies"it's been two minutes"

When I look it says positive. I'm pregnant again.

"Congratulations brainless. Should I get lover boy?"I slowly nod. She gets up but I decide to follow her. When I get to the kitchen peeta turns and says"there you are!"and hugs me.

"Um peeta,I need to talk to you. Now."He looks confused but follows me to our room. I take a deep breath and say"peeta.. I'm pregnant"

"What! Could this day get any better? Oh I love you so much katniss. I also love you little baby."He says kissing my stomach.

"We love you too"I tell him."should we join the party?"He takes my hand and we walk back to the party.

Willow gets some kid safe paint so peeta can teach her and a few targets for the future from Gale and Johanna. A teddy bear from haymitch. A necklace from my mom. A swing from peeta and my bow that I learned on when I was little.

Everyone eats cake except for me. Which I hear is delicious. Later the kids fall asleep while we are all in the backyard. Willow is asleep in peeta's arms. We are around a campfire. I have my head on peeta's shoulder. Gale has his two boys in his arms while Johanna holds Nicole.

But before we went out I asked peeta if we could tell them tonight. He of course agreed. So as we sit there I finally say it" you guys I have to say something." They all look up from there conversations and look at me.

"I'm pregnant"i announce. They all get excited. Now I don't have to hide anything so I rub my stomach,for some reason it's comforting. We then all sit and conversate.

A/N what do you think?


	33. the ultrasound

Katniss pov

It's been a month since willow turned 3. Peeta and I sit on our bed in the morning while she sleeps peacefully. Last night's nightmares were horrible. I don't have them often but when I do it's terrible. I lay in peeta's arms and cry.

"Shhhhhhh it's okay. It's okay I love you " he says and kisses my forehead. I nod and try to catch my breath.

"I love you too peeta"I tell him. We get up and eat breakfast. Then willow wakes up. We feed her and take her to Gale's house.

"Thanks for watching her while I get a ultrasound."I say. Gale smiles and says"no problem katniss. The kids will have lots of fun together" I turn to willow and kiss her"bye baby,be good"

"I will mommy"she replies smiling."listen to uncle Gale and auntie Johanna"peeta says and willow says"I know daddy."and hugs us.

As we are walking to the hospital an idea pops into my head. "When are we going to tell willow about the baby?"

"Maybe we should tell her when your showing. It will help her understand better."I nod."okay that sounds good"

When we get there,my mom takes us into a room. "Are you ready katniss?"She asks me. I smile"yes"

I lift up my shirt and she puts a gel on my stomach. She pulls out a wand and rubs it in. The screen lights up and I see a small blob."there's your baby"she says pointing at the blob. Tears come from my eyes as I stare at our child. I love it so much. I kiss peeta and he has tears too.

"I love you katniss"he says and I say"I love you too peeta" my mom wipes off the gel and says" your 3and a half months pregnant. Remember you need to eat healthy and try not to stress. You don't want your blood pressure to be high. Oh and here is the photo"

We thank her and leave. Afterwards we head over to Gale's house and talk to them."Hey how was it-aspen be nice to your brother!"she says when we arrive. When I look over I see aspen pushing Aaron."hold on. Aspen Hawthorne get your ass over here now! You need to stop that." She scolds him.

"So? How'd it go?" Gale asks. Peeta smiles"it was amazing! It's so tiny right now. She's only 3&a half months pregnant now"

"That's cool."He replies. Soon after that we leave for home. As soon as we are home I run to the bathroom and throw up. I hear peeta telling willow to go play in the living room then he is at my side.

"God I hope this doesn't last long."I sigh as I sit up. Peeta rubs circles on my back and helps me up. Tonight he makes soup for me, and when we fall asleep that night,his hand is resting on my stomach.


	34. telling willow

Katniss pov

It's been a month. Finally my morning sickness has subsided and hunger has returned. I eat so much now. Especially peeta's cheese buns. I'm into my second trimester,I'm 4and a half months pregnant. Yet I'm already starting to show,with willow you couldn't see anything really,but with this one I'm already changing my pants to maternity clothes.

Last week I went to change but my pants wouldn't fit. Now my shirts are slightly tight. Which means we need to tell willow now. I find peeta tickling willow"hahahaha daddy! Hahahahaha"

So I go and tickle him."ah! Katniss! Hahahaha!" He laughs and falls over. So I sit over him and tickle him more."hahaha katniss! Katniss! Stop!"he laughs. So I stop and kiss his nose."I love you"I say and he puts a hand on my stomach then starts to tickle me.

"Peeta!Peeta! Hahaha"he stops and I kiss him. Then I whisper "peeta we have to tell her."He nods "yeah we should"

Willow is playing with her toys now."Willow we have to tell you something"peeta says. She looks up "yeah daddy?"She asks.

"Come sit down sweetie"I say so she does.

"Okay so your mommy and I are going to have a baby. You'll have a little sister or brother."

"How?"She asks. I smile."Well we love each other so it happens and you'll understand better when your older"peeta says.

"Where is it?"She asks. "Well right now it's in side of me. Close to my tummy right here. And my stomach is going to get bigger,it already is"I say laughing and I put my hand on my stomach and rub it.

"It's in there?"She says and I nod"yup. And soon it will start to kick and you can feel it"I say."Okay mommy"she replies."But you still love me right?"

"Of course we do sweetie!" We both say."We always will"peeta says."I love you so much."I say and we bring her into a hug. I kiss her cheek.

"Okay mommy,okay daddy"she says

Later we eat lunch and haymitch comes over. We all have a nice lunch and hang out in the back yard. I push willow on her swing. Peeta talks to haymitch. It's a good day.


	35. peeta's relapse

As always,love you guys!

Katniss pov

It's been a month more. Now you can really tell. Which is good and bad. Good because willow understands better, it's most likely healthy,and soon it will kick and we can find out the gender. Bad because now people can tell,which means the capitol can tell. I'm also fat!

Peeta and I sit on the couch with willow in our arms. That's when the capitol news turns on with a picture of willow and I going to the bakery. You can tell I'm pregnant.

"Is there soon to be another egg in our mockingjay's nest?"the lady says. Crap they know. Peeta sighs."That's not good" then willow says"why is mommy and me on the tv?"

"I"well sweetie,you see your mom and I are famous in panem. We helped save it from bad things. You'll understand more in school"peeta says. She smiles and says"okay daddy"

Later that night, I lay willow down to sleep. When I get downstairs I find peeta gripping a chair,his knuckles are white. He is muttering things.

"Peeta?"I say quietly. He turns,his eyes are no longer blue,but a dark black. He's gone. Instantly I run into willows room."MUTT!"I hear him yell. So I pick up willow and run to my room. I open the window. It's a good thing willow is a deep sleeper. I run on the roof until I find the ladder propped up against the house from yesterday's gutter cleaning. I hold on to willow tightly as I climb down.

"Mommy?"She asks."Hi sweetie,your going to go to grandma's house,okay sweetie?"She nods. This has happened once before,so she doesn't question it. I run to my mom's house and knock on the door. She opens it a minute later. By then tears are down my face.

"Katniss! What's wrong?"She asks as I run in and place willow on the couch. I kiss her forehead and explain to my mom. Soon I am running to haymitch.

"Haymitch! It's peeta,he had a help me"I cry."listen sweetheart, I need help because you know how strong he gets,but I don't want you to go near him right now,not with that one"he says pointing at my stomach."so I need you to get Gale and Johanna"I nod and call them.

They are bringing their kids to my mom then coming to help. Haymitch leaves and I am alone. Soon Johanna is here and hugging me."he'll be back soon,it's peeta,he'll be back."I cry into her shoulder. Soon Johanna leaves to help. An hour later haymitch comes to get me.

As I open the door I see glass on the floor, a picture broken,same with a cabinet. There's some blood on the floor,oh God what did peeta do? Haymitch leads me to my room where peeta is sitting on a chair and Gale and Johanna hold him back.

His eyes are still black,but he's calmed down. I walk over to him and straddle him. I place my hands on either side of his face. Our foreheads together. My slightly protruding stomach touches his stomach.

"Peeta please come back to me"I say as I stare him in the eyes. Slowly they lighten."You killed my family,real or not real?"He asks.

"Not real"

"Your pregnant, real or not real?"

"Real, very real"I say as I put his hand on my stomach.

"But it's not mine"he says.

"Not real,not real, it's yours"I say.

"We have a daughter willow,real or not real?"

"Real,she's with my mom"

"You love me real or not real?"He asks,now his eyes are blue.

"Real"I say with a smile and tears escape from my eyes again. I notice his hand is bleeding."Peeta your hand!"I gasp. He sighs"I know I um...broke a vase and picture. I think I broke the cabinet,I'm sorry baby"

"It's okay peeta,just let me take you to my mom okay?"He nods. I kiss him deeply."I love you peeta"I tell him with a smile and he smiles and says"I love you too katniss" I turn to Gale,Johanna and haymitch and say"thank you so much guys"

" trust me,we've all been there" Johanna says and leans into Gale. Haymitch nods and leaves. Soon all of us walk over to my mom's house to get our kids and fix peeta's hand. When we get there,my mom is playing a game with them and they are all laughing. My mom is such a kid person.

"Hey mom,um.. can you fix peeta's hand?"I ask quietly so only the adults hear. She nods and brings peeta into the kitchen. "Hey baby girl"I say as I sit by her."What was so funny?"

"Grandma was telling us a story about a girl named prim. It was funny. Who is prim mommy?"She asks me and tears are brought to my eyes.I take a deep breath and say"prim was my sister. She would be your aunt. She was the sweetest girl in the world. You are just like her"I say poking her on the stomach. She laughs

"Where is she?"She asks."she's up in heaven,watching over us right now,along with your grandpa,uncles,and daddy's parents too"

"Oh"is all she says. I get up and go in the kitchen. I sit next to peeta as my mom wraps his hand. I put my elbows on the table and my hands on my forehead and start to cry silently.

"Katniss what's wrong?"peeta says."I had to explain prim to her. And your brothers and parents"I sob.

He pats my back with his left hand. "It's okay sweetie"peeta says and I kiss him. "Someday we'll have to explain to them everything. I don't want to,but I have to."

"We have time"

A/N so I want to give you a "first look" in a way, I will be writing another story on how they tell their kids about the games. It will be mostly willow and katniss pov. It also will go into the relationships between willow and her "family"(haymitch,Gale and Johanna) so what do you think? Wether or not you like it,I'll still write it. I just want any tips on my writing,ideas,and opinions. Please read my other stories too,(here we are,we're still alive,return again).Thanks again

-pookieortega


	36. AN(sequel)

Hello everyone,

So I have started to write the story I was talking about. It's called looking back again. It's a sequel to watching over, a little spoiler to the name of the second baby, but if you have read my other stories the names of their kids stay the same.. So yeah.

The new story is off willow and rye finding out about their parents past. It's also a way to show the relationship between them and their family. Their family is made up of ;

katniss and peeta, parents(obviously)

Katniss' mom, grandma

Haymitch, grandpa

Gale and Johanna,uncle and aunt

Nicole,aspen,and Aaron, cousins

Annie and Finn, aunt and cousin

Effie, grandma

So you get to see the relationship between them. Also how their kids grow up. So this will be interesting and please read.

Thanks again,God bless

-pookieortega


	37. 5 months

sorry normally I'm good at updating! Here is the next chapter!:)

Katniss pov

Today is my appointment for 5 months. By now I am pretty big. A lot bigger than I was with willow. We drop off willow with Gale and Johanna.

After a little waiting,we are called into a room. My mom already has everything ready for us."Hello katniss. Hello peeta"she says. Right away I sit on the bed and lift my shirt,exposing my stomach.

"Would you like to know the gender today?"She asks. We both answers yes right away and she laughs. She places a gel on my stomach and moves the wand around. The screen lights up and I see me baby.

She adjusts to see the gender."see that? We all know what that means"she says pointing at the screen. When I look closer I see what she means. It's a baby boy.

"Peeta! It's a boy!"I say happily. He kisses me and says"I know I'm so happy! I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"I tell him with another kiss. After we are given a picture and we walk to Gale's house. When we get there,we explain our good news.

Later we tell haymitch and he is very pleased. But now we,only have one person to tell,willow.

"Sweetie,we have good news"peeta says. She comes over and says"what daddy?"

"You know how we are having a baby,willow?"I ask,she nods"well,your going to have a baby brother."I say,she looks a little mad."why did you pick a boy!"she says angrily.

"Sweetie we have no control over that,only God can choose that"peeta says and she looks confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know,that's just how it is"

She looks pleased with our answer and hugs us."I love you"she says"I love you too willow"we say. After she goes and plays.

"That was easier than I thought"peeta nods in agreement. If only life were that easy,but I guess we're past most of the worst stuff.


	38. meeting carren

Katniss pov

I wake up to willow shaking me."mommy wake up,I'm hungry" she says. I slowly get up and wipe my eyes. "Sorry baby, I forgot daddy worked early." I say as I get up. She smiles and says"can you make pancakes?"

"I can try but I won't promise anything. First let me pee okay baby?"I say as I walk over to the bathroom. The baby is pushing on my bladder.

After that we go down stairs and I start to look for recipes from peeta. But then I realize that he has everything memorized. Damn it peeta.

"Well,I don't Know how to make them,willow. Maybe we should go see daddy"I tell her."Okay let's go mommy!"she says as she grabs my hand and starts to run."whoa,whoa,whoa, mommy has to get dressed! We can't go right now I'm not dressed sweetie"I say.

I get dressed and take willows hand"come on sweetie"I say and we walk down to the bakery. When we get there I go to the counter. Peeta is turned around arranging some pastries.

"Hello Mr Mellark,do you have anything to suit the needs of a pregnant woman? Let's say about 6months?"I ask.

"Hi daddy! Hi daddy" willow yells as she runs around the counter to hug him."Hey baby!"He says as he picks her up and throws her lightly in the air."daddy!"she laughs. He nuzeles his nose into her neck so the light scruff on his face tickles her.

When he sets her down she is still laughing. "Daddy I'm hungry! Can I have that muffin?"She asks him.

"Sweetie,that's a cupcake"he says"but you can have this"he pulls out a beautiful pastry."I just made this"

She smiles and takes it"thank you daddy."He kisses her and she runs to stool right next to me."as for you beautiful,I know exactly what you crave"he says and pulls out a plate of cheese buns.

"You know me so well"I laugh. He walks over to my side and kisses me,the wraps his arms around me from behind,his hands landing on my stomach. He starts to kick peeta.

When I turn around to kiss him,I notice an older woman smiling at us. I see her here all the time,but I haven't talked to her. Maybe I should. "Peeta,what does that lady usually have?"I ask. He turns around and sees her.

"Oh, carren? She likes cinnamon rolls."He says."everyday she comes at opening,sits in that booth and eats her cinnamon rolls. I usually give it to her half off. She's really nice,I've talked to her a few times"

"I want two plates of cinnamon rolls,k peeta?"I say with a smile he kisses my nose"ok katniss"

Peeta gets two plates and fills them with cinnamon rolls. I take the plates and walk over to her.

"Good morning Mrs Mellark,beautiful day isn't it?"She asks in a friendly voice. I sit down and say"yeah it is a beautiful day, here are your cinnamon rolls"

"Oh,but I didn't order any"she says."I know,but your such a loyal customer,I've noticed that you're always her,so I thought I would talk to you"I say and she smiles.

"Yes I do come here everyday. You see when district 12 was bombed,my husband died,he always adored peeta though,so now I come here and eat his favourite. I just adore you both,and your little by the way."

"Thanks,I'm sorry about your husband"

"It's okay darling,that was the past"she says with a wave of her hand."But I was the reason 12 was destroyed,I can't help but feel the fault. Really I should be the one dead"I say

I didn't notice I was crying until she lifts her hand to wipe a tear."darling, if it weren't for you little girls like your little one would be forced into a bloody hell. I appreciate your bravery. You've saved millions,and panem is forever in your debt,katniss. So don't you ever feel bad for saving people"she says.

I smile at her"you are very wise carren"I say. I look down at my stomach and put my hand on it where he is kicking."What are you having?"She asks.

"A boy"I say."That's wonderful,I had a little baby boy once. He was chosen as a tribute. Instantly he was killed in the bloodbath. I never had another kid"

"I can't believe how strong you are"I say she smiles"darling,it killed me for a while,but things get better,life doesn't wait. Eventually you heal,but you never forget and I won't ever forget them. I hate what happened to them but I forgive everyone. Because that's what God wants."

"Your right,I need to keep that in mind"I say"that's how I survive the day,I follow my traditions,pray to God and my loved ones,come here,visit their graves,then go home. Have you lost any loved ones?"She asks.

"When I was little my dad died in a mining accident,my mom acted like she was dead. I had to take care of my sister,prim. Then she died because of a bomb in the war,trying to save people. And I'm sure you know about rue."

"Yes I do remember that,I remember you volunteering for her too."She says. I nod. Then peeta walks up with a sleeping willow in his arms. She has her head on his shoulder and her little arm around his neck.

"Honey I think you should take her home,we were in my office painting and then the next thing I know,she's asleep on the couch."He laughs.

"Thank you katniss,for everything"she thanks me"well,you helped me a lot too. And I never want you to pay for anything here ever"I say. With that I take willow from his arms and say"I love you peeta"and kiss him.

"I love you katniss,sleep well baby girl. I love you baby boy"he says and kisses willows forehead and my stomach,after that I walk home and put willow in her bed. I sit down on the rocking chair and look at the painting on her wall.

I'm happy with my life,I'm past the ruff part.


	39. announcements and character building AN

First of all I would like to thank everyone who has read this so far. So first for some announcements...

The story will end soon after the baby is born.

I have a sequel to it called looking back again,it is already out. But is in to the future about 12 years from this story.

My last and most important thing is my character carren.

Carren is based off my dead grandma who was an amazing person. I didn't know her well,but from what I hear she was amazing. So in respect,I dedicate this character and the last chapter to her. I would also like to thank you all for the encouragement and support you give me. I have not had one bad review. So thanks again.

Please tell me what you think about everything and characters and how I am doing with the povs.

Thanks again

-pookieortega


End file.
